Who Knows
by Beaverleigh
Summary: Sasuke's a drug addict. All he can think about is getting his next fix. But what happens when the drug addict meets a happy-go-lucky blind boy? Will Naruto be able to save Sasuke before he destroys himself or will his hatred for life finish him off first?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers**_: _I do not own the Naruto characters!_

**_Warnings: _**_This story will contain the following: _

_ *Yaoi, boy on boy. All that fun stuff. _

_ *Drug use, and lots of it._

_ *Major angst. Sasuke's just an angsty guy._

_ *Cursing, sexual references, stuff along those lines._

_ *Possible suicide attempts. There will be blood and death at some point. _

_**Pairings: **The main pairing is NaruSasu/SasuNaru. There will be others but I haven't thought that far ahead yet, lol. _

_**Plot: **Sasuke's a drug addict who's been bounced from foster home to foster home. His lifes been hell (in his opinion) since that night nine years ago. Yet again Sasuke finds himself in a new home and a new town, desperately trying to find his next fix. But what happens when he meets Naruto, a bright, happy-go-lucky blind boy in his biology class? Will Naruto be the key to saving Sasuke from himself or has Sasuke already doomed himself for good?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be here at three to pick you up, alright?"

Sasuke glared out the car window, sulking; not looking at the man in the driver's seat.

The man watched Sasuke with a bored expression, the lower half of his face covered by a black mask. His eyes drooped lazily, the right dark brown in color, the left bright red. A long ragged scar ran across the left, disappearing down beneath the edge of his mask.

"Don't leave school property. Don't get into trouble, blah blah blah. You know the routine. If you need any help just find Iruka, okay? Oh and you're group counseling starts today at three-thirty so we'll go right there after I pick you up."

Sasuke said nothing, waiting impatiently for his guardian to unlock the car door so he could make his escape. He didn't want to be with the man for any longer than was necessary. It wasn't that Sasuke hated the man personally or anything. He just hated what he represented. Restrictions, punishment, and meaningless rules.

This man's name was Kakashi Hatake. He had been Sasuke's legal guardian for the past three days and Sasuke didn't place his money on the relationship lasting too long. Not for any reason in particular save for the fact that he had never spent more than three months in any one home. He was constantly being bounced from one foster home to another.

Sasuke tapped a finger impatiently, still glaring through the window at the large, unimpressive building and the students that flowed through the doors.

Kakashi watched Sasuke for a moment longer before looking back through the windshield, his hand hitting the unlock button.

"Have fun at school," Kakashi said as Sasuke climbed from the car, slamming the door shut roughly before shuffling away.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he felt the eyes of the other students on him. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he trudged through the doors, ignoring the other students.

It was easy enough to find the main office and pick up his schedule, ignoring the nervous looks the elderly secretaries sent him.

With a quick glance at his schedule and the school map the secretary had given him he headed toward his first class, Biology.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh as he walked out into the hallway joining the mass of students making their way towards the staircase. He already needed a cigarette. With another annoyed sigh he ran his hand through his raven hair. A cigarette wasn't all he needed.

It had been close to twenty four hours since he last shot up. Just a bit of heroin. Not his favorite but it was good enough to hold him over 'til he could meet up with Kabuto and get some crystal. That is if Kakashi didn't find his stash while he was at school. Sasuke had hid it as best he could, under a loose flap of carpet in his closet. He would have brought it with him but he didn't feel that was the best choice at the moment. Kakashi would more than likely just confiscate it with a warning the first time. The school on the other hand wouldn't be so kind.

Grudgingly Sasuke opened his eyes and made his way to his classroom.

As he opened the door a hush fell over the room. Sasuke looked up; his eyes traveling briefly over the room, about half the students were already seated at the high tables. Sasuke make a 'tsk' noise with his tongue, pulling his eyes from the others he walked over to the teacher, whose back was to him.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said his voice emotionless.

The man turned and Sasuke had to suppress a groan as he recognized the man, Kakashi's friend Iruka Umino.

"Sasuke! How are you?" Iruka said happily, grinning. He was about Kakashi's height, slightly taller than Sasuke but not by much. His brunette hair was pulled back into a pony tail on the back of his head and a long scar ran across his nose.

Sasuke looked away silently. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people, especially happy ones.

"Okay," Iruka said, slightly less enthusiastic. "Why don't you go grab a text book from the shelf over there than have a seat next to Naruto." Iruka motioned to a blond boy on the left side of the room who was looking there way a curious look on his face.

Sasuke said nothing, turning and grabbing a text book before making his way to the seat Iruka had pointed to.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he neared the table. The boy in the other seat was staring off into space, his eyes covered by a dark pair of sunglasses, a happy smile on his face. He was good looking enough, Sasuke admitted. But he was _definitely_ not his type. Sasuke didn't handle 'happy' too well.

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled out his chair and made to sit down. That is until a soft yelp came from beneath the table and Sasuke felt something under his foot move.

Sasuke gave a small gasp, jumping backwards as a massive German shepherd sat up, licking its paw. What the hell's a dog doing here? He thought.

"Oh, you okay Kyuubi!?" The blond boy asked, reaching down and petting the dogs head soothingly.

"S-sorry," Sasuke said awkwardly, still standing up, his eyes on the dog. His gaze lingering on the strange harness the dog wore. It only took a moment to put two and two together. The boy was blind!

"Oh no, it's not you're fault!" Naruto said quickly, looking up in Sasuke's direction with an apologetic smile. "Kyuubi's likes lay under the table by my feet. I should have gotten her to move before you sat down."

"A-ah…" Sasuke said, watching the dog warily. She had had turned her head to gaze up at him, her ears pricked in his direction, her eyes watching him calmly. Almost too calmly, Sasuke felt.

"Come on, Kyuubi. Scoot over and give Sasuke some room," Naruto said, scooting his chair as far as it would go and pulling the dog along with him.

"How'd you know my name?" Sasuke asked, tentatively sitting down.

"Oh, I heard Iruka-sensei say it," Naruto laughed slightly, smiling in Sasuke's general direction.

"Ah," Sasuke said, leaning forward and resting his head in his palm. A moment later though he sat straight up as he felt Kyuubi laid her head in his lap, her nose buried in his groin.

Sasuke made a noise of surprise, looking down at the dog who calmly watched him with her large amber eyes.

"Uhh… ummm…" Sasuke said, trying to push the dog off of him but to no avail. His gaze flickered helplessly from the dog to Naruto, who looked in his direction, a curious look on his face.

"Umm, she's uhhh…" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"She likes you!" Naruto said happily, a hint of surprise in his voice. "There must be something special about you." Naruto reached down, ruffling the dogs' ears. Sasuke couldn't help but be overly aware of exactly how close the boy was to, you know…

"She usually hates all guys," Naruto gushed affectionately. "She won't even let Kiba touch her! And he's like the dog whisperer!"

"Oh, uhh, that's-"

"To tell you the truth I think she's a lesbian," Naruto said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He leaned forward, towards the dog. "I've seen how you look at that poodle across the street."

Sasuke watched the blond boy closely, not sure exactly how to take the boy. He seemed to be a bit of an air head, a happy one on top of that. Just the kind of person Sasuke despised. Someone this happy must be unaware of the horrors of life, the horrors Sasuke had seen. But this boy was blind. He had to feel some hatred toward the world for not being able to see it. How could he be so happy when he had been dealt such a horrible card in life? Sasuke watched him, curious, puzzled and slightly angry at the same time.

"Come on girl, you're making Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Don't worry, Sakura with let you lay in her lap all next class. I know you like Sakura." Naruto laughed, pulling at the dog. Kyuubi stood up slowly, ducking and making her way under the table. Sasuke watched as she lay down, directly on top of the blond boys' feet.

Naruto smiled cheerfully at Sasuke. Sasuke shifted awkwardly in his seat, he felt like the boy could see right through him. But that couldn't be right, right?

Sasuke sighed; he could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sasuke was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. He had a massive headache and he was feeling anxious. He needed a fix. And fast.

He stood, trudging out into the hallway where he stood, looking and feeling lost. He was hungry. That much he knew. But the thought of cafeteria food made his stomach cramp unpleasantly. Usually he took the time at lunch to skip out or shoot up in the bathroom. But of course, that wasn't happening today. No doubt Kakashi had Iruka keeping an eye on him.

He groaned, the hallway was too loud. He had to get somewhere quiet at least. Then maybe he'd be able to think straight.

He pushed his way down the hall, glaring moodily at the girls who watched him with wide eyes. Apparently word of him had already spread through the school. And, not surprisingly, he was now the new focus of the female population. This came as no surprise to Sasuke though; it was the same way in every school. The girls loved him. It was the Uchiha charm. The raven black hair, the pale skin, and aloof, indifferent nature. It drove girls crazy.

Finally Sasuke stumbled upon an empty classroom; thankfully he took refuge there, laying his head down at a desk towards the back of the classroom. Outside in the hall he could hear students chattering away happily, blissfully unaware of what real life was like. Sasuke hated all of them.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the hopelessness that was washing over him. Where was he going in life? What was going to happen to him? Why was he alone?

His fist clenched as an image of his brother ran through his head. That damn bastard. That fucking bastard, Sasuke cursed silently.

That man had ruined his life that night nine years ago. The night his life was spared while the rest of his family was slaughtered before his eyes. At the hands of their beloved Itachi.

Nobody knows why Itachi did. Nobody knew what had made him kill his family. Nobody knew why he had left Sasuke alive.

Sasuke knew the answer to the last one though. He'd seen the look on his brothers' face. He's seen his eyes. Itachi was saving him. Torturing him. Letting him wallow in fear and paranoia waiting for the day he'd return to finish the job.

Sasuke gritted his teeth against the memory, clenching his fists until his nails dug painfully into his palm. That fucking bastard.

He didn't look up as he heard the classroom door open.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke suppressed a groan as he recognized the voice, Naruto.

Slowly he sat up, watching as Kyuubi led the boy straight back to him. Somewhat clumsily Naruto sat down at the desk beside Sasuke. To Sasuke's displeasure Kyuubi laid her head on his lap, watching him closely. He glanced angrily at the dog then at Naruto, but the boy just grinned at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, shifting in his seat and nudging the dog's head over slightly so he was more comfortable.

"How did you know it was me in here?" He asked, humoring the boy, who looked like he expected Sasuke to start the conversation. Not like Sasuke wanted to talk, but it didn't look like the boy was planning on leaving anytime soon.

"You're the only one in the school who smells like licorice," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"I smell like licorice?" Sasuke said doubtfully. He'd never heard that one before.

"Yep! Along with another smell I can't quite place…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Ah…" Sasuke leaned forward, resting his head in his hand. Kyuubi moved her head slightly, her eyes closing as she dozed.

"So what're you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out making friends or something?"

"It's too loud out there."

"True. It's much nicer in here, more peaceful." Naruto smiled gently, his unseeing eyes scanning the room.

"Yeah…"

The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So… why did you move to Konoha?"

"No reason," He said his voice emotionless.

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed. "So do you have any brothers or sisters or anything?"

"No." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly curiously but Sasuke ignored him. As far as Sasuke was concerned Itachi wasn't his brother anymore.

At that moment the door opened, Sasuke looked forward to see a head pop in.

"Naruto! There you are!" The boy said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, looking at the boy with distaste. His brunette hair was in a messy array, but it was the boy's tattoos that had caught Sasuke's eyes. On each cheek was tattooed a bright red fang. Sasuke wondered why anyone would ever want to get a tattoo on their face.

"Hey guys, he's in here!" The boy called behind him before striding into the room and taking a seat in front of Naruto.

Behind him a large group of kids strode in, chattering happily amongst themselves as they spaced themselves around Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said happily, his gaze sweeping over the crowd. Beside him Kyuubi's tail wagged happily as she watched a pink haired girl but she didn't take her head from Sasuke's lap.

"So what're you doing here, Naruto?" The first boy asked, looking at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke looked away, annoyed. There went his peace and quiet.

"Just hanging with Sasuke. He's new."

"Oh yeah! I heard about him! Sasuke Uchiha, right?" The boy asked. Sasuke nodded, watching the boy closely.

"Cool. I'm Kiba. This here's Lee," a grinning boy with large bushy eyebrows wearing an ugly green jumpsuit type thing. "Chouji and Shikamaru," a large heavy set boy and a bored looking boy with his brown hair pulled back.

"Neji and Hinata Hyuga," an arrogant looking boy with long brown hair and white eyes and a nervous looking girl with the same white eyes. "Temari, Kankuro and Gaara," a blond girl, a large brunette boy and a tall, intimidating red head who stood with his arms crossed, watching Sasuke closely through sleep deprived eyes. On his forehead he sported a red tattoo that read love. Sasuke held back a snort at the irony that a guy like him had such a tattoo.

"Tenten," a brunette, her hair pulled back into two buns. "Shino," a boy wearing a trench coat type coat and round sunglasses. "Sakura and Ino," the pink haired girl and a skinny blond one. "And last but not least Sai," a skinny raven wearing a shirt baring his pale midriff.

A chorus of yo's, and hey's followed. Sasuke nodded awkwardly as the group watched him.

"So we're going to the mall after school Naruto," Sakura said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure. But I may have to leave early. Jiraiya said we're having company over for dinner tonight."

"Okay, how 'bout you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, watching Sasuke hopefully.

"Sorry. I have plans," he said simply, not wanting to put out there that his plans included drug counseling. Not that the group wouldn't find out about his hobby soon enough. He always gained the reputation of the druggie early on.

"Aw that sucks," Ino whined, trying to catch Sasuke's eyes.

"Mmm," Sasuke hummed in agreement, looking away from the group.

The room was silent for a moment later before the chattering started up again. Sasuke listened as the group talked, growing more annoyed as the minutes when by.

His headache was getting worse and he could feel chills coming on, he needed a hit bad but there was no way of getting it until he got home.

Finally Sasuke couldn't take the noise anymore. He stood up abruptly, pushing Kyuubi's head off his lap roughly and snatching up his backpack.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Sasuke practically growled, pushing through the group and stalking to the door.

He could feel their eyes on his back as he left the room.

He walked for a few minutes, trying to find an empty hallway. When he found one he leaned against the wall, running his hands through his hair, feeling the sweat that caked his forehead. How long had he been sweating for? He couldn't remember, he didn't care.

With a sigh he slid to the floor, his fingers still wrapped in his hair. What were those kids getting at, inviting him to hang out with them, treating him like one of them? That wasn't supposed to be how it went. They were supposed to leave him alone; he was the druggie, the outcast. The kid everyone's afraid to talk to. What were these kids getting at?

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. God he needed a fix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how was school?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke climbed into the car, slamming the door shut loudly.

"Sucked," Sasuke said, sitting back and staring moodily out the window. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. School had exhausted him.

"That's good," Kakashi pulled out of the school parking lot out into traffic. "Make any new friends?"

"No."

"After you're done at group we're going to go have dinner at a friend's house. He has a son your age, okay?" He glanced of at Sasuke, looking as bored as usual.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Glad we had this conversation."

* * *

"I want to go home," Sasuke demanded as he got into the car. Pulling his seat belt on and sitting back in his seat, his arms crossed as he glared angrily through the windshield.

Kakashi cast him a quick look as he started the car.

"Why?"

"I want to go home." Sasuke said again. He needed to get back to Kakashi's. He needed a fix, desperately. His mood had steadily worsened over the day, spiking during his two hours in group therapy. It pissed him off to no end to sit in a room listening to a group of druggies and loser talk about how hard their lives were. Kakashi was just wasting his money and Sasuke's time by sending him there anyway. Sasuke had no intentions of quitting anytime soon.

"We're going to dinner. We can go home later."

"I'm not going to dinner."

"Of course you are. It'll be good for you."

Sasuke snorted derisively, sinking lower in his seat.

"I want to go home _now_," Sasuke said after a minute of silence.

Kakashi gave a small sigh. "You know I'm just trying to help."

"Who fucking said I need help!?" Sasuke shouted, turning and glaring furiously at the gray haired man. Why did everyone think he needed their help? He was doing just fine on his own.

"Sasuke it doesn't have to be said. Anyone who's spent more than five minutes with you can tell you're lost. I'm just trying to help you as best as I can."

"I'm not fucking lost and I don't need your god damn help. Just mind your own fucking business. Jackass." Sasuke cursed, looking away through the passenger side window. He heard Kakashi give another soft sigh.

The two of them were silent as they drive through town. Sasuke sat, glowering out the window, his index finger tapping against his arm angrily.

After several minutes Kakashi pulled into the driveway of a modest suburban house, not three houses down from his own.

Kakashi shut the engine off, climbing from the car. Sasuke didn't move. From inside the house he could hear a dog give a single bark. After a moment Kakashi leaned over, peering into the car at the raven.

"Sasuke."

"I'm not getting out."

Kakashi watched him evenly, his hands pushed into his pockets his eyebrow cocked. "Really, Sasuke? You're acting like a child."

"Fuck off."

"Sas-"

"Kakashi!!" A loud voice called. Sasuke and Kakashi looked up, Sasuke groaned loudly as he saw who it was.

Standing on the porch of the house was none other than Naruto. He grinned widely, his hand waving over his head as he looked in their general direction. At his side stood Kyuubi, her tail wagging slightly. Sasuke gritted his teeth, throwing his head back against the head rest. The hyper-active blond was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment

"How're you Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the boy made his way to the car, not even having to rely on Kyuubi to guide him over the familiar ground.

"I'm great! How about you, Kakashi? It's been like what? Four whole days since you've come over for dinner!"

"It's been busy lately, you know how it is."

"Of course! So did he not come?" Naruto asked, sounding puzzled. He cocked his head to the side, trying to pick up the sounds of another person.

"No he came. We're just having a little difficulty at the moment." Kakashi leaned over again, looking in at Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. Get out of the car."

Naruto cocked his head again curiously. "Sasuke?"

In the car Sasuke grumbled under his breath before climbing out.

"Come and introduce yourself."

Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets, slumping his shoulders her shuffled forward, casting Kakashi an angry look.

As Sasuke stopped in front of the boy Kyuubi walked forward, pushing her face into Sasuke's legs, her tail wagging rapidly.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance trying to push the dog away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised as he sniffed at the air. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Oh my god it _is _you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"I knew Kakashi was getting a new kid but I never thought it'd be you Sasuke!"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Come on! I have to go tell Jiraiya!" Sasuke watched as Naruto bounced ahead happily. He cast Kakashi a thoroughly pissed off look before following the boy, Kyuubi hot on his heels. Spending the evening with Naruto was _not_ what he had had in mind.

"Jiraiya! Come here, come here! You know that kid Sasuke I was telling you about? The new kid that Kyuubi likes? Well he's Kakashi's new foster kid! Isn't that amazing!? Come on out and meet him!" Sasuke heard Naruto gush as he stepped into the foyer. He gazed around quickly; the house seemed like your typical suburban house. Nothing spectacular but cozy none the less.

"Okay okay. I'm coming. Stop tugging on my arm!" Sasuke heard a deep voice say from somewhere in the house. A moment later Naruto re-appeared, tugging behind him a large, white haired man. Two red tattoos ran their way down his face from his eyes to his jaw and his white hair was long and bushy.

"Ho! How's it goin' Kakashi?" The man asked, grinning. He stepped forward, clapping Kakashi on the shoulder good naturedly.

"Pretty good, Jiraiya."

"So this the kid?" He asked, turning his eyes to Sasuke, who watched him with cold eyes.

"Yeah, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Jiraiya."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Naruto here's told me all about you. I hear you actually broke through with that dog of his," he laughed, shaking his head back and forth. "I don't know how you did it. That dog's been living here for five years and she can barely stand me touching her."

Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement before looking away, making his unhappiness clear to all. With the exception of Naruto. The blond boy stood between Jiraiya and Sasuke, his hands clasped behind his head as he grinned.

"Uh, well dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Naruto, why don't you go show Sasuke around while Kakashi and I finish up."

"Okay! Come on Sasuke! I'll show you my room!" Naruto said, hurrying up the stairs.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh, shot Kakashi another nasty look for good measure before grudgingly follow the boy up the stairs. Sasuke felt Kyuubi brushing against his legs as she padded beside him silently, looking up at him every once in a while.

Once at the top he followed Naruto down a short hallway, stopping outside a plain white door. With a flourish Naruto opened the door, stepping to the side so Sasuke could enter first.

Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up as his eyes were assaulted by an onslaught of orange. Everything in the room was orange. The walls, the carpet, even the comforter on the bed. It took a moment for Sasuke to tear his eyes from the orange and glance around the room. It was messy, but not overly so. A few pieces of clothing lay scattered on the floor. On the desk sat piles of CD's, large books and audio books. Only one photo stood in the room, a small framed picture sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. Sasuke could see it was a young couple, in their early twenties Sasuke guessed, in the woman's arms was a small baby, wrapped in an orange blanket. The man was tall, smiling proudly down at the baby. He had the same messy blond hair as Naruto, only slightly longer. The woman was smaller, more petite with long amber hair.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"It's very… orange…"

Naruto laughed. "That was Jiraiya's idea. He says orange was my dads favorite color. He used to dress me in orange all the time when I was little apparently." He said affectionately.

"You dad? Isn't Jiraiya your father?"

Naruto laughed, sitting down on the bed, motioning for Sasuke to sit in the desk chair if he'd like. Sasuke sat down, suppressing another sigh as Kyuubi laid her head in his lap yet again.

"Nah, Jiraiya took me in when I was three, after my parents died," Naruto said, swinging his legs as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sasuke said uncomfortably.

"Oh no, don't be! Jiraiya's great! And I don't even remember anything about my parents. I only know what people have told me. I look just like my dad apparently. But I act like my mom," Naruto laughed lovingly.

"What happened to them?" Sasuke asked, realizing a second too late that it was probably the wrong thing to ask.

Naruto however just shrugged, looking in the direction of the photo. "When I was three my mother stabbed my dad in the back five times. Nobody knows why. Apparently everyone thought they were the perfect couple, we were the perfect family. But I guess mom just snapped or something. She stabbed my dad in the kitchen then brought me in. I don't know what went on then but my mom gave me these," Naruto motioned to his face, and now as Sasuke looked closer he could see three long scars running across his cheeks, resembling whiskers. They were so faded by now that they were hardly visible unless you knew what you were looking for. "Then she did this," Naruto reached up and pulled off his sunglasses.

Sasuke resisted the urge to gasp as Naruto looked in his direction. Deep scars ran where his eyes should have been. The skin had been sealed shut, hiding the empty hollows from sight. Naruto chewed on his lip as he waited for Sasuke to say something.

"Wow…" Sasuke said finally.

Naruto gave a sad smile as he put his glasses back on.

"Apparently the neighbors heard the screams and called the police. But before they got there my mom had sliced her wrists open. She was dead before the paramedics even got there. When help finally got there they found my dad lying on the kitchen floor crying and trying to wake my up. He died on the way to the hospital; he wouldn't let the people help him until I was okay…"

The two of them fell quiet, wrapped up in there own thoughts.

After a moment Naruto laughed loudly and jumped to his feet. "Why are we talking about such depressing things? We should be having fun! Come on; let's go see what Jiraiya and Kakashi are doing!"

Naruto walked forward, reaching out and searching for Sasuke's wrist clumsily. Finding it, he tugged Sasuke from his seat, leading him from the room and down the stairs.

As Naruto led him Sasuke watched him, slightly in awe, slightly in confusion. How was the boy so happy after what had happened to him? His family was taken from him and he was almost killed in the process yet he was still running around like he was the happiest person in the world. Didn't he hold some resentment for what had happened? Shouldn't he feel like Sasuke did?

Sasuke felt his anger rising as he stared at the back of Naruto's head. Why wasn't the boy like him? What made him so much different than Sasuke?

Sasuke gritted his teeth, stopping suddenly and yanking his arm from Naruto's grip. He stood glaring at him, his fists clenched as the boy turned to look at him curiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke spat. Naruto looked in his direction looking taken aback by Sasuke's sudden anger. "After all that happened how the fuck can you smile like that!? How can you act like nothing ever fucking happened?"

Sasuke was shouting by now, he couldn't control himself. He took a step towards the confused looking boy. Beside him Kyuubi watched them cautiously. Sasuke barely noticed as Jiraiya and Kakashi hurried from the kitchen.

"Are you that big of a dumbass that you've _forgiven _her?" Sasuke could feel himself trembling with anger. The thought of his brother flashed through his mind. He could still remember what it had felt like that night. How betrayed he had felt. How frightened. "You're a fucking coward, you know that? You're a god damn coward for forgiving her!"

"Sasuke that's enough!" Kakashi said firmly, reaching out and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke brushed him off roughly, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

"Sas-"

"I don't want to see your face again. You understand? Stay the fuck away from me. All of you." Sasuke said. Before anyone could stop him he turned and sprinted from the house.

He ran for several minutes. Finally stopping once he was certain Kakashi or Jiraiya wouldn't find him anytime soon. He shivered slightly as a cold wind rustled around him. Night was falling, and the temperature was dropping fast. But he wasn't worried about that.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, hitting speed-dial as he ducked behind a building.

"_Hello," _came a polite voice.

"This is Kabuto, right?"

"_Yes, that's me, what can I help you with?"_

"Orochimaru told me to contact you if I ever needed anything."

"_Would you happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" _

"Yeah, that's me. So can you hook me up or what?"

"_Of course, of course. When would be the best time for you?" _Kabuto asked graciously.

"Now."

Kabuto agreed, telling him the address to meet him at.

"_I'll be looking forward to meeting you Sasuke; Orochi has told me all about you."_

"Mmm," Sasuke said, hanging up the phone and sticking it back in his pocket. With a quick glance around him he angled towards town and the fix he so desperately needed at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot to mention this last chapter but Naruto and Sasuke are 17. They're in their Senior year at high school, just so you know.

It feels nice to be back on fanfic after my break, lol. And I'm glad people already like this story despite how early on it is in it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, I meant to say this in one of the previous chapters but it slipped my mind, lol, so I'm going to go ahead and say it now. I don't do drugs. Never have, never will. Therefore everything in this story that has to do with drugs is based off of what I could find on the internet and what I have read in certain books pertaining to the subject. Since I am relying on other sources for my information there may be things I have gotten wrong because either the resource was wrong or because I couldn't find the certain piece of information and had to make it up as best I could. I just wanted to put that out there so you're all prepared in case I do get something wrong, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke looked up doubtfully. He was standing before a typical family restaurant in the center of town. The numbers on the door of the building matched those that Kabuto had given him but Sasuke couldn't help but feel he was in the wrong place. Who deals drugs at a family restaurant?

After a moment he sighed, figuring he better check inside anyway. Orochimaru, his reliable (yet not fully trusted) dealer had told him his partner's basic appearance, just in case Sasuke had trouble find him. Orochi had insisted that Kabuto wasn't the kind of person who looked like they would be involved in such a business. On the contrary he said Kabuto could be mistaken for a polite young college student. But in reality he was sadistic and cruel, just the kind of person Orochimaru liked best.

He pushed his way through the door, just inside stood a small sign saying to seat yourself. Sasuke's eyes scanned over the room. Several families sat scattered around along with several younger couples giggling and laughing between themselves. Finally his eyes fell on the two people who stood out from the rest.

Towards the far left side of the room, seated in a booth seat was a young man, about twenty years old Sasuke guessed. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he wore a dark purple shirt and large, round glasses on his face. Beside him sat a dark haired woman whose eyes scanned the restaurant periodically as she talked casually with the man beside him.

From Orochi's description Sasuke assumed he had the right man. He made his way across the restaurant.

"Kabuto?"

"Ah Sasuke! How nice to meet you! Please sit," He motioned towards the empty seat across from him.

"This here is Kin, my body guard," the woman nodded a greeting. "My Orochi was right when he said you're gorgeous, you know that? A little skinny for my taste, but you gotta take the good with the bad, right Sasuke?" Kabuto said, his voice light and casual.

"Yeah…"

Just then a waitress approached, setting down a slice of pie before Kabuto.

"Sasuke, would you like something? My treat."

"Um no thanks…"

"You don't know what your missing, Sasuke. The pie here is divine," Kabuto said as the waitress walked away.

"Right. So how much can I get from you now?"

Kabuto took a bite of his pie, a happy look in his face. "Well, how much do you need?"

"As much as I can get. I don't know when I can get out again after tonight."

"Oh! Did someone do something they shouldn't have?" Kabuto said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"You could say that," Sasuke said, averting his eyes. Kabuto smirked slightly before taking another bite.

"Well, since you were one of Orochi's regulars he told me what you prefer. And I figured the situation might be what it is so I brought along a gram of crystal and a gram of ecstasy."

"I'll take it. How much?"

"Two fifty," Sasuke shifted in his seat pulling his wallet from his pocket. Kabuto watched him count out the money as he finished up his pie, sitting back looking satisfied once his plate was clear.

Sasuke quickly counted out his money, his eyes widening in panic when he realized he didn't have enough. Quickly he recounted his money, $150. Sasuke knew that couldn't be right, he had close to four hundred just a few days ago. What the hell could have happened to it?

Then Sasuke remembered he had spent some of that cash on the heroin hiding in his closet and about a half a gram of ecstasy which was long gone by now. The rest of the money he was missing he remembered pulling from his wallet just that very morning, sticking it with the heroin. For an emergency, he had thought, though at the moment he was cursing himself silently for that bit of forethought.

"Don't have enough?" Kabuto asked politely, watching Sasuke.

"No… Look just give me half a gram of each," he sighed. Half a gram of each was better than nothing.

"You and I both know that's not going to last you very much. And you know like Orochi, I take other forms of payment. If you're interested."

Sasuke chewed his lip as he thought about it. Kabuto was right, he knew it wasn't going to last him very long. And he didn't need Kabuto to spell it out to him what he wanted. It was clear by the look in the mans eyes. Sasuke gave a shallow sigh, what was a few minutes of humiliation if it got him what he needed.

"Okay…" He said, swallowing his pride.

"Great! Let me just get the bill then we can be off!" Kabuto said with a smile raising his hand and motioning for the waitress.

* * *

"Let me know if you need_ anything_ else, Sasuke. My door is always open," Kabuto said with a cat like grin. He leaned casually against a doorframe across the room, his arms folded across his bare torso.

Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement, as he pulled his shirt over his head. He didn't look back at the still half naked man, he didn't like the way Kabuto eyed him, like some sort of possession. It made him sick with anger, in fact. He was an Uchiha. He wasn't _anyone's _property.

But Sasuke kept his mouth shut as he shoved the two small plastic bags in his pocket. Reminding himself that without Kabuto he'd have no way of getting what he so badly needed. Sasuke gritted his teeth, walking from the bedroom and across the apartment to the door.

"Take care!" Kabuto called after him, a sick sounding grin in his voice.

Sasuke pushed his way out of the apartment and into the night air without a word. He stuck his hands into his pants pockets, hunching his shoulders slightly as he made his way down to the street.

He glanced around, he was feeling nervous. Afraid Kakashi or the cops were going to jump from behind every shadow or bush. But Sasuke saw no sign of the silver haired man or the search party he had likely gathered. And he saw no evidence that any police were in the area.

He darted quickly across the street, heading to the park he'd passed with Kabuto. It was less than three blocks from the mans apartment and, being so unfamiliar with the new town, was the best place Sasuke could think to go at a time like this.

His eyes darted anxiously as he strode quickly to the park, relaxing slightly once he had slunk beneath the shadows of the trees. As he followed a path deeper into the park he kept his ears pricked but he couldn't hear any noise indicating he wasn't alone. The park was deserted save for himself, which was to be expected at eleven on a Tuesday night.

He followed the path for another minute or so before coming to a small playground situated in the center of a small clearing. Deciding this was as good a place as any Sasuke climbed up the small structure, situating himself with his back against the metal bars and his knees drawn to his chest.

He could feel himself tense expectantly; his body already knew what was coming. He pulled the small bags out of his pocket, selecting the one filled with an off-white powder and sticking the other back inside. From his other pocket he pulled a water bottle he had taken from Kabuto's apartment, a lighter and a clean needle.

Sasuke had to concentrate on keeping his hands steady as he carefully set about preparing the shot. He had done it countless times in the past in similar situations to this. Well maybe not _exactly_ like this. But close enough to it that he knew what to do. This time though he added more than he usual amount of crystal, figuring he was going to need one hell of a shot to pull him out of the slump he was in at the moment.

Carefully setting the syringe down beside him he closed up the baggie, placing it back in his pocket. He leaned forward slightly, pulling his belt from around his waist and wrapping it expertly around his left bicep, pulling it tight with his teeth.

He held his arm out, exposing the inside of his elbow. With his right hand he lifted the syringe, tapped the inside of his elbow several times before pulling the cap off the needle with his teeth.

He sucked in a breath as the needle pierced his skin and he let his eyes close as he pushed the liquid into his vein. It only took a few seconds for Sasuke to feel the effect. He coughed once as he leaned his head back against the cool metal bar, feeling the drug take a hold over his body.

And he was happy. With a relieved smile he pulled the needle from his arm, tossing it carelessly to the side. The high was perfect, just what he had needed. He sat back for another moment before climbing to his feet, pulling the belt from his arm and stringing it back through his pants before climbing down.

He laughed softly to himself as he began walking down the path he had taken earlier. He wondered silently was he should do next but he couldn't concentrate for too long. Soon he found himself distracted by the shapes of the shadows around him and what could be hiding behind the trees.

And all at once he felt the high turn, his delight instantly turned to horror as he saw a figure step from the shadows in front of him. Sasuke stood motionless, frozen in terror, as he recognized the figure, Itachi.

Itachi grinned wolfishly, his eyes bright red as he watched Sasuke closely. Slowly he lifted his hand, pointing the pistol in his hand right at Sasuke's chest.

With a scream Sasuke turned on his heel only to jump back, stumbling over his own feet and falling to the ground. He let loose another terrified cry as he saw his mother and father lying across the path. His mother lay motionless, a single bullet hole to her temple. His father though lay on his stomach, gasping and wheezing for breath. Sasuke felt tears flooding from his eyes as his father looked up at him, blood pouring from his mouth as he struggled to speak.

Sasuke backed away, screaming only to freeze as he heard a loud gunshot. He watched as his father fell backwards, a small round hole in the center of his forehead.

Sasuke scrambled backwards, screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly though he felt something his hit back, stopping his retreat. He jumped, spinning around once more. His eyes widened in fear as he watched a large canine bound toward him, its fur was a pure black and its eyes were bright red, Itachi's eyes. The creature grinned, blood dripping from his fangs.

Sasuke let loose another ear-splitting scream, ducking and covering his head with his arms as the creature bore down upon him.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sasuke gasped for breath, squeezing his eyes shut, his body trembling uncontrollably. "Sasuke can you hear me?"

Don't open your eyes, Sasuke thought frantically to himself. Itachi will kill me. He's coming back for me. The dog. The dog will get me. Don't open your eyes. No!

"Kakashi! Jiraiya! I found him! Come Quick!"

Don't open your eyes, don't move, don't look. You won't see when he kills you.

Sasuke jumped as he heard a dog bark from beside him. His eyes shot open and he screamed once more, crawling backwards, trying to get away from the animal that stood before him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait, calm down! It's just me, Naruto! Sasuke listen to me!"

Sasuke froze, Naruto? What was Naruto doing there? He looked up with wide, frightened eyes and sure enough Naruto was kneeling beside him.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"I found him!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Sasuke looked up as Kakashi and Jiraiya sprinted up, dropping to there knee's beside him.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"He won't say anything. He was screaming but I don't hear anything anywhere near here."

Sasuke's eyes darted from one person then to the trees around him. Where had Itachi gone? Or his mother and father? Or that demon dog? He was waiting for him, wasn't he? He was waiting until he was alone, until he could kill him slowly. Torturing him like he had all his life.

"Sasuke, can you talk?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke jumped as he felt something cold against his arm, his eyes flashed downward, expecting to see the cold steel of a gun pressed against him. But he only saw Kyuubi staring at him, her nose pressed against his arm, her eyes large and round with concern.

"Itachi? Where's Itachi? He was here. I know he was. You guys have to help me; he's going to kill me. Just like he killed the rest. He's a demon. A monster. Please help. Itachi's going to kill me." He begged, latching onto the nearest arm, Naruto's, staring up at the boy as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Looks like he was hallucinating. We should get him to the hospital, who knows what he took."

"I'll call an ambulance," Jiraiya stood, pulling out a cell phone and dialing the number as he walked away.

"Please help me. He's going to kill me. Please help me Naruto. Help!" Sasuke pleaded.

He let his hands fall from the blonds arm as he sat back, wrapping his hands around his head as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He felt as warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and he heard Naruto muttered soothingly into his ear. Without thinking he reached out, clinging to the blond boy as he cried.

* * *

**A/N**: I actually really like where this story is going, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The doctor says you'll be fine," Kakashi said, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms, watching Sasuke closely. "You had quite a bit of meth in your system. Way more than the average dose."

Sasuke looked away, narrowing his eyes angrily. He was humiliated over his panic attack the night before. It had taken him close to five hours to calm down completely. According to Kakashi he had clung to Naruto the entire time, never letting the boy go in fear that if he did Itachi would come and finish what he had started.

But now Sasuke sat in the hospital bed, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He hadn't said more than a few choice curse words to anyone since he had come back to his senses.

"Luckily you didn't have anything on you. If you had then the police could have taken action."

Sasukes eyes widened suddenly. He'd been so wrapped up in his embarrassment over his attack that he had forgotten about the ecstasy and meth in his pocket.

Wait, he thought, his eyes narrowing. What did Kakashi mean he didn't have anything on him?

"What did you do with it?" Sasuke growled, turning his murderous eyes on the grey haired man.

"What do you mean 'what did I do with them?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"What the hell did you do with it?" Sasuke nearly shouted. He clenched his hands into fists as be bristled with anger.

"Flushed it," Kakashi said simply. "Same with the heroin in your room. I must say, you know where to get your stuff. That was some of the purest stuff I've seen. And I've seen quite a bit."

Sasuke felt his nails digging into his palms but he ignored it. He glared furiously at Kakashi, wanting nothing more than to rip the man apart.

All the work it had taken him to get that money, all the times he had almost been caught stealing it wasted. Not to mention his 'payment' to Kabuto.

"Mad?" Kakashi asked. "I know I would be. I'd be furious."

Sasuke said nothing as Kakashi spoke, his voice as indifferent as usual.

"If you don't want me to do it again find a better hiding place. Under the carpet is almost as cliché as under the floorboards," Kakashi said as he turned around. "The doctor said you an leave anytime so get ready. I'm going to go check you out."

Sasuke turned his eyes to the far wall as Kakashi retreated out of the room. Sasuke looked back though when the familiar sound of the door closing didn't come. He felt his face flush as Naruto entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively. He sat down awkwardly in the chair beside the bed.

"Fucking fantastic."

He glanced over at Naruto. The blond boy looked down awkwardly, lifted his head, his mouth open as if to speak before dropping his head and closing his mouth once more.

"If you have something to say then fucking spit it out already," Sasuke spat heatedly. He was pissed by the mere presence of the boy.

"I-I think I know why Kyuubi likes you so much," Naruto said quickly. He paused, when Sasuke said nothing he continued. "She knows you need help. Kyuubi's always been drawn to people who need help," he rubbed the dogs ears lovingly. "One time she led me to a little girl in the mall. She'd lost her mother. Kyuubi took me right to her than led the two of us to the girls mother.

"And it's why she adores Sakura too. She's had a hard time coping since her parents divorce. Before it happened Kyuubi treated her no differently than the rest of the girls I knew. But the day after Sakura found out about the divorce Kyuubi wouldn't leave her alone." Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction.

"You need help, Sasuke. I don't know what's happened in your life. I don't know who Itachi is," Sasuke flinched unconsciously when he heard his brothers name. "Or what made you turn to drugs. But I want to help you. Kakashi and Jiraiya too. We just want to help you before it's too late…"

"I don't want your fucking help."

"That doesn't mean you don't need it," Naruto said as he stood. Sasuke watched as Kyuubi led her master to the door.

"Why did you forgive her?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto paused, hand on the door knob. "Because if I hadn't I would have become like you…"

Sasuke watched Naruto, what the hell did he mean 'become like him'?

"Sasuke. I can tell without seeing you, you're full of hatred. And you're lost because of it.

"Like I said before, I don't know what happened to you. But you need to forgive him, this Itachi, for whatever he did. If you don't you'll end up destroying you."

With that Naruto left, letting the door close on the angry and brooding Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay first of all let me apologize for how short this chapter is. Originally this was only the first half of this chapter but after careful consideration by myself and a friend we decided that I should post this as it's own chapter. I've been trying for days now to try and figure out what happens next. And it's just not working, lol. My friend and I also agreed that this seemed like a good place to end the chapter, anything after this wouldn't have flowed right, lol.

So yeah... sorry it's so short and sorry it's taken so long to get it out. I've had drivers ed these last two weeks and I move into my dorm on Saturday so I'm completely stressed out beyond please don't be too angry with me, I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Lashing out with his foot he gave the door a loud kick for good measure.

He let out an incoherent cry, reaching up and running his fingers through his sweat matted hair. His eyes darted around the room, searching for something to take his frustration out on. The room was small, the walls bare and plain. A twin sized bed sat in the center of the room, covered in a black and red comforter. Beside the bed was a plain dresser, an old alarm clock sat on top of it. An old computer sat on a small wooden desk in the corner. A gift to Sasuke from Kakashi. A piece of crap in Sasuke's opinion, no internet access, no games, no nothing. Worse than useless.

Other than that the room was empty. A door to his right led to his closet. Another door beside the desk led to the small bathroom Sasuke had to himself.

Finding nothing he lashed out again, growling angrily as his foot collided with the metal bed frame, sending pain shooting up his leg.

Sasuke turned, throwing open his closet door and dropping to his knees. Roughly he tore back the piece of carpet, half expecting to see the familiar plastic baggy and his collection of syringes.

Instead he found a dirty wooden floor and a small folded piece of paper. Sasuke reached out, unfolding the paper.

'Didn't believe me, huh Sasuke?' It read. 'Like I said next time try to be a _little _more creative.'

Sasuke gritted his teeth. With another frustrated howl he crumpled the paper in his hands throwing it against the wall where it rolled harmlessly to a stop on the floor.

He didn't know what he had expected to find there. Kakashi had made it clear that he'd found his stash. But part of him had felt that the man was bluffing, trying to scare him. Sasuke should have known better.

With an exasperated sigh Sasuke turned, collapsing face first onto the bed. He clenched his eyes shut as his head throbbed painfully. He was exhausted, his body screaming for rest but the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't help but feel that as soon as he let his guard down Itachi would show up again. Or worse the demon dog with his brothers eyes. Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

No, Sasuke told himself. Itachi isn't here. There is no demon dog. Itachi wasn't here last night. It was a bad trip is all. Nothing more. Itachi wasn't here.

Sasuke tried to convince himself, though he still couldn't escape his irrational fear.

He reached up, running a hand through the back of his hair as he sighed again. He was fighting a losing battle as his body shut down automatically.

He's not here, Sasuke thought to himself as he felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. "Sasuke, you in there?"

Sasuke sighed softly, cracking an eye open and glancing at the alarm clock. It read 2 o'clock.

"If you don't answer me I'm coming in," Came Kakashi's voice once more from the door.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Sasuke shouted before pulling the pillow from beneath him and shoving it over his head. He heard a click as the door opened and he peered out from beneath the pillow, giving Kakashi a nasty glare.

Kakashi made no indication that he saw Sasuke's murderous look. Instead his eyes swept over the boy, lingering on his muddy and wrinkled clothing, still left from the night before.

"Make yourself presentable, you're going out," Kakashi said, turning and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke growled and sat up; thanks to that jackass he already had a headache first thing after he got up. He glanced down at himself, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he noted the dried mud on his clothes and the blood stains mixed in. In his panic the night before he had scrapped his knees and elbows badly. They didn't hurt but the blood stains irked him to no end. He liked his clothes to be spotless at all times. It annoyed him even worse to know that his usually perfect raven hair was in complete disarray as well. He didn't have to look in a mirror to find that out.

Irritated, Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and went into the bathroom, carefully avoiding the mirror, he didn't want to see how bad he looked. He could imagine it well enough; he didn't need to confirm it. Roughly he pulled open the cabinet, set upon finding a Tylenol for his head. Or maybe four or five, that would give him a good enough buzz. He usually found it unfitting to use such drugs. If he wanted to get high he'd use the good stuff, be it meth or cocaine or even prescription medicines he swiped from his foster parents. But he'd rarely use Tylenol or the like for anything but what they were meant for.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw the pill bottles were gone. All of them. The only things left in the cabinet were a bottle of hair spray and deodorant, no pills what-so-ever.

With a growl he slammed the cabinet shut and set to taking a shower.

* * *

"Why the fuck do I have to go over there? I don't want to see that fucking cripples face!" Sasuke said loudly as Kakashi walked from the house.

"He's not a cripple. He's just blind."

"I don't care! I'm not going over there!"

"Yes you are," Kakashi said gently, turning and watching the raven. His mouth and neck was covered yet again with a black mask, his bright grey hair in its usual disarray.

"Make me, asshole," Sasuke growled, crossing his arms and glaring at Kakashi from his spot on the porch.

"How 'bout this. You either come with me to Naruto's place or I can send you to that nice rehab center in the next town over."

Sasuke clenched his fists, he knew Kakashi wasn't bluffing. He'd send him to rehab without so much as a second thought.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before stalking forward, his hands in his pockets. He intentionally rammed his shoulder against Kakashi's as he passed but the silver haired man said nothing. Instead he gazed at Sasuke with a slightly amused face before he followed the boy down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Sasuke! Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed as the two of them came through the door. Sasuke fought back a groan as Kyuubi pressed her nose into the fork of his legs, her tail wagging happily

"What's up kiddo?" Kakashi said, reaching up and ruffling the boys blond hair affectionately. Naruto flinched slightly at the contact but grinned brightly in Kakashi's direction.

"We're having a horror movie marathon!"

"Great! Why don't you go introduce Sasuke to the rest of your 'posse' while I go talk to Jiraiya.

"He's already met them at school," Naruto informed him. "Jiraiya's in his office writing another one of his novels. Come on Sasuke or Kiba will start the movie without us."

Sasuke grudgingly followed the boy downstairs, Kyuubi at his heels. He scowled as he entered the basement, welcomed by a chorus of annoyed voices.

"'Bout time you showed up!" A boy called over the noise from the back of the room. Sasuke glances back at him, recognizing him as Kiba, Naruto's self-proclaimed dog whisperer. He pressed a few buttons on the computer in the back of the room before hurrying forward and claiming a seat towards the front of the room.

The room was large. From the ceiling hung a projection machine, projecting the movie onto the bare white wall at the head of the room. Arranged around the room were large, comfortable looking theater chairs, complete with cup and popcorn holders.

Sasuke snorted derisively, wondering what kind of people actually had a movie theater in their basement.

His inspection of the room was soon diverted by the hushed whispers and excited gestures of two girls, Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke! Come sit with me!" Ino said.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke come sit with me!" Sakura gave the blond girl a glare before turning her eyes back to Sasuke.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in annoyance before moving to an empty seat in the back of the room. His eyes flickered briefly to the boys beside him. To his right sat Shikamaru who gazed at the screen lazily. To Shikamaru's right sat Chouji, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. Sasuke glanced down briefly as he felt Kyuubi settle herself on top of his feet.

Sasuke scowled again as he heard the disappointed and angry sighs of the girls.

"This is you're fault, pig!" Sakura hissed.

"What! This is your fault you-"

"Shut the hell up you too! It was both of your faults!" Kiba shouted over his shoulder. The girls sat back in there seats with a huff, still glaring at each other.

Beside him Shikamaru gave him an amused smirk. Sasuke shot him a glare. The boy shrugged before turning his eyes back to the screen.

Slouching in his seat Sasuke rested his head in his palm. Grudgingly he let his eyes fall on the movie, Sasuke recognized it as Silent Hill, a movie he had seen several times and one of his personal favorites, one he could normally lose himself in.

Today though he kept finding his attention drawn back the Naruto. From his seat he could see the blond boy sitting in the front, smiling at the screen, popping popcorn into his mouth from time to time. Even though he couldn't see the movie he looked content, absorbed in the story.

Sasuke felt himself growing irritated as Naruto's words floated through his head. What the hell had he meant by saying he would end up like him? He was perfectly fine the way he was in his opinion. He didn't need to change.

By the end of the movie Sasuke was fuming again. The mere sight of the grinning boy was almost enough to send him over the edge. He wished he could leave but he knew Kakashi and Jiraiya were keeping guard upstairs, ready to intervene if Sasuke decided to do anything.

Roughly he scratched at the inside of his elbow, he needed a fix already. The effects of his last dose had disappeared hours ago and now he could feel himself craving another. Something. It didn't matter what, just something to forget about last night, to dull his senses, making him immune to the real world.

As Kiba set the second movie up Sasuke stood, and walked from the room, ducking into the bathroom down the hall. He closed the door and opened the cabinet, hoping to find something. Instead it was empty, no Tylenol, no cough syrup, no nothing.

Sasuke clenched his fists and groaned in frustration. Dropping to his knees he opened the cabinet beneath the sink, rummaging around inside.

"Nothing's in there," Sasuke froze as he heard Naruto's voice from outside the door.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said standing and glaring into the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes, giving his thin face a haunted look to it. His cheeks were shallow and his skin was a pale, unhealthy color, thanks to years of heavy drug use.

"Come out and watch the rest of the movie with us, Sasuke. You can at least last _that _long, can't you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, he hated the way the blond boy kept sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Why couldn't he just mind his own fucking business and let Sasuke do what he wanted?

"I said fuck off, bastard."

He heard Naruto laugh. "Fine, fine. Come back out when you're done pouting."

Sasuke stood in the bathroom, glowering at the floor. I'm not pouting! Sasuke thought to himself.

As if to prove to Naruto that he threw the door open, stomping loudly back to his seat. He huffed angrily as he saw Naruto tilt his head in his direction, a cocky, satisfied smirk on his face.

Sasuke glared at him. That bastard, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again I mst apologize for the wait on this chapter. Life's been quite hectic what with moving in then classes and all that fun stuff. So yeah sorry about that!

On a more pleasent note I love College! It's amazing xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good timing, kids! Pizza just got here!" Jiraiya said as the wave of teens washed into the kitchen, the chorus of laughter and loud voices echoing around the spacious room.

Sasuke hung back, his hand buried in his pockets and his shoulders hunched like usual. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his head and his eyes scanned nervously over the rest of the group. His fingers twitched in his pockets anxiously as his eyes darted from face to face. He couldn't help but feel everyone knew about him, about what happened the night before.

He was being paranoid, and he knew it. But he couldn't help thinking it anyway. He felt sure everyone was on to him already. That they already knew of his 'habits' and above all about his attack. And that thought was what drove his eyes from person to person, searching for any hint at all that they knew. A flash of contempt, a smirk, or a hidden laugh. All signs that they were mocking him. And despite the fact that he caught sight of none of these things he still felt sure.

Sasuke inhaled sharply against a stab of pain. My god did he need a fix.

"Pizza!" Kiba calls above the noise, bounding forward toward the pizza boxes piled in the center island.

Jiraiya stepped back with a smile, falling in beside Kakashi who leaned against the counter, his eyes scanning the group with a slightly amused look on his face.

Sasuke hung back as the rest of the group crowded around the food, talking and laughing as they pulled large slices onto their plates. Only Shikamaru hung back with him, a somewhat annoyed look on his face as he surveyed the mess that was feeding time for the teens.

Sasuke scowled as he saw Naruto step back from the mayhem, his plate loaded with pizza. He couldn't shake the feeling of satisfaction that radiated off the boy, all seemingly aimed in his direction.

"Hey Naruto. Where's that dog of your gone to? Usually she never leaves your side." Sasuke heard Jiraiya ask the boy, his eyes scanning the kitchen. From his position opposite of Sasuke from the kitchen island he couldn't see the dog, who was still glued to Sasuke's side.

"She's with Sasuke," Naruto said with a somewhat smug smile, which he flashed in Sasuke's general direction.

Sasuke felt himself bristle at the sight of the boy's superior look. Unwillingly the memory of the night before flashed through his mind, the boys words echoing through his head.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. With a low growl he clenched his fists in his pockets, spun on his heels and stomped towards the front door. Kyuubi trotted at his side, her eyes watching him closely. Behind him he could hear Kakashi and Jiraiya follow. The rest of the group however seemed not to notice his exit. Though he was sure Shikamaru had. Nothing seemed to escape that boy.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as Sasuke's hand closed around the doorknob.

"I'm going home," he stated, storming out of the door. When Kyuubi tried to follow him out he kicked out, striking her in the center of the chest and knocking her back into the house. He flinched slightly at her surprised yelp.

He quickly crossed the lawn, ignoring as Kyuubi howling from inside the house. A second later he heard as the door opened and her cries broke off.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke glowered in annoyance as Kyuubi fell into step beside him once more. Her body pushing against his legs as she glanced up at him with her large, round eyes.

"Sasuke!"

He lifted his hand, flashing his middle finger over his shoulder. "Fuck off."

***

"So how was school?"

Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare meant to kill. The silver haired man however just stared back, bored. Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned his glare to the window beside him. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as Kakashi drove through the school parking lot. On all sides students lingered, laughing and smiling and talking. They annoyed Sasuke to no end.

His eyes were soon pulled towards a patch of blond hair. Sasuke watched as Naruto materialized from behind two groups of students. Kyuubi walked at his side, faithfully leading her master through the maze of students. Suddenly Naruto stopped, muttering a word to Kyuubi. He looked back over his shoulder, his head cocked as to hear better. Sasuke followed the boys gaze, he saw Ino and Sakura hurry forward, and fall in step beside Naruto, chattering happily.

Sasuke tapped his finger against the car door, irritated. He pulled his eyes from the small group, instead fixing his gaze on the windshield.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke stated. He felt Kakashi glance his way.

"And?"

"I'm hungry," Sasuke repeated.

Kakashi sighed.

"You know all you had to do was ask."

Sasuke said nothing, his finger drumming away against the car door.

***

"So Sasuke. Would you like to say anything?" The woman asked from across the circle. She was thin, small, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Pretty enough but nothing special, Sasuke couldn't even remember her name.

Sasuke said nothing, just continued to glare at the floor, his arms crossed across his chest. Group had been going on for an hour. One long hour listening to druggies and flunkies talk about how much life sucked. Sasuke didn't think he could take it much longer. His pointer finger tapped against his arm nervously.

"How long since your last fix, Sasuke?"

Two days. Two _long_ days. Sasuke thought.

The woman watched him, a fake smile on her face. Sasuke could feel eyes on him as everyone in the circle waited for a response. The girl next to him chewed on her nails furiously, her eyes darting around the room every few seconds. On his other side a boy stared across the room, his eyes glazed over.

After a few moments the woman tried again.

"How do you feel about this whole situation?"

Again Sasuke didn't answer.

"You know, Sasuke. We won't be able to help you unless you open up and tell us what you think."

God, did Sasuke hate how this woman spoke. So patronizing, to stuck up, like she was better than him. He looked up, sending the woman the nastiest glare he could manage.

He watched the woman's fake smile falter for a moment before she cleared her throat and turned to the girl beside him.

Sasuke sighed silently as the girl started to speak rapidly, her eyes still darting around the room. Sasuke soon tuned her out. He didn't feel like hearing another sob story about how much they wanted to quit when they both knew as soon as group ended they'd be right back on the streets looking for their next fix.

***

"Where the fuck are you?" Sasuke said into his phone. He was standing outside, group had let out close to five minutes ago and there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes scanning the parking lot.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. I'll be there in ten minutes okay. Just wait inside; I'll let you know when I get there."

"Fine," he said, closing his eyes and flipping the phone shut, shoving it into his pocket angrily.

"You look stressed," Sasuke opened his eyes to see a boy about his age standing before him. He was tall, thin and pale; with pure white hair and bright purple eyes. He held his hand out, offering Sasuke a cigarette. Sasuke had to admit, the guy was hot.

"No fucking kidding," Sasuke said taking the cigarette and accepting the lighter the boy handed him.

The boy laughed. "Your ride not here?"

"No. The ass is stuck in traffic," Sasuke inhaled deeply, his eyes roaming the parking lot.

"Bummer." The boy said, Sasuke glanced up at him. The boys' eyes were trained on him. "You look like you could use a break though. You wanna head back to my place? Hang out, relax, whatever, you know?"

Sasuke immediately caught what the boy was getting at and he needed no more prompting.

"Sure," he said, trying not to sound too eager, which was hard. His body already knew what was coming.

"Cool! Come on," The boy said with a grin. He turned and led Sasuke across the parking lot.

"I'm Suigetsu, by the way," he said as he climbed into a small blue car.

"I'm Sasuke," he said as he climbed into the passengers' seat.

"I know," the boy laughed. "Reach up under your seat, there should be a small box."

Sasuke did as the boy said, pulling a small wooden box from beneath the seat. He opened it, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he smelt the familiar scent of pot.

Suigetsu grinned as he watched Sasuke's reaction.

"Here," he handed Sasuke the lighter. Sasuke lit it, inhaling deeply before handing the joint to Suigetsu.

Sasuke sat back with a contented sigh as he felt the drug take effect. Pot wasn't his favorite, its effects were never as strong as meth or ecstasy, but it sure had its benefits.

"So where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"On the edge of town. I share a townhouse with some friends. The place is a shithole but it works," he shrugged.

They drove for several minutes before Suigetsu pulled into the driveway of a small, cramped townhouse. Its front lawn consisted of several feet of brown grass; the yellow paint on the house was faded and flaking. One of the upper windows was broken, the whole covered by a piece of cardboard. Suigetsu had been right, the place _was _a shithole. Not that Sasuke minded though, all he cared about was getting his fix.

He followed Suigetsu into the house. The inside was almost as bad as outside. Random items and boxes lay scattered across the floor. What carpeting was visible was stained. The paint on the walls was old and looked like it could have used a new coat or two years ago.

"Told you it was a dump," Suigetsu said with a smile. Sasuke just shrugged. Sasuke's eyes turned toward a room towards the back. He could hear a shrill yelping sound, which grew louder and louder by the second.

A moment later Sasuke watched as a small dog hurtled around the corner bounding towards Sasuke. He took a step back as the dog, which resembled an overgrown dust bunny, hopped up and down in front of him, its paws on his legs as it barked and yapped.

"Shut the hell up!" Suigetsu said, sounding annoyed. He kicked out, knocking the dog back several feet. It yelped loudly, backing away to the other side of the room where it stood, barking shrilly, its tail between its legs.

"Sorry, dude. That's my roommates' dog. Fucking useless is what it is. Come on."

Sasuke glanced over at the dog again before following Suigetsu up the stairs. Upstairs was no better than the first, the floor was cluttered and Sasuke had to carefully watch where he stepped. Suigetsu finally led him into a room at the end of the hall.

The room was small and dark. On the walls were posters of movies, girls in bikinis and guys in Speedos. A twin sized bed was pushed into the far corner, the blue sheets twisted and messy. The floor, however, wasn't cluttered; Sasuke could actually see the carpet beneath his feet as he entered.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Suigetsu said with a lopsided grin. He crossed the room, sitting in a black computer chair. "Sit," he instructed, motioning to the bed.

Sasuke complied, his body almost trembling with anticipation as he watched Suigetsu prepare the syringes.

Suddenly a strange thought struck him as Suigetsu wheeled himself over to Sasuke, two needles in his hands and a happy smile on his face.

"Wait, dude. How much do I owe you? I don't have any money on me…"

Suigetsu shook his head, "Don't worry about it, dude. We're friends, right? I'll share this time. Want me to shoot you up?"

Sasuke nodded, pulling back the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Suigetsu held one syringe in his mouth as he held Sasuke's wrist. Stretching his arm out he tapped the inside of his elbow twice.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the needle go in smoothly. A moment later he coughed, a half smile crossing his face. He let his body fall backwards until he lay across the bed as the drugs took effect.

From the computer chair he heard Suigetsu sigh. The two of them sat in a contented silence for a few minutes.

"I so fucking needed that," Sasuke finally said.

He heard Suigetsu laugh, "I know, right? So what'd you want to do now?"

Sasuke sat up in bed, Suigetsu still sat on his chair but his eyes were trained on Sasuke. Sasuke could tell by the way the boy looked at him exactly what he wanted.

Sasuke shrugged.

Suigetsu seemed to take that as permission. He rolled over until he sat in front of Sasuke. He rested his hands on the ravens thighs as he leaned forward, Sasuke leaned forward, his lips latching onto Suigetsu's.

Sasuke reached up, running his fingers through the boys white hair as he felt one of Suigetsu's hands migrate under his shirt. He leaned back, letting the boy push him back onto the bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes as Suigetsu moved lower his mouth teasing the skin of his neck. Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late. Life's been hectic what with school and writers block and cosplay preperations and all kinds of fun stuff like that. I'll try to have the next one out ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Here. One for the road," Suigetsu said. He leaned forward, his hand wrapping in Sasuke's hair as he pushed his lips against his. Sasuke leaned back his head back slightly as the boy pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and fought back a moan as Suigetsu's hand migrated south. Pulling away as he felt the boy fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"Sorry dude but I gotta go. Kakashi's going to be pissed. I'll be lucky if he doesn't send me to rehab."

"That sucks," Suigetsu said, pulling away. "Wait before you go," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggy. Inside Sasuke could see few small colorful pills. "These should last you a little while. You can pay me back some other time."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you right now," Sasuke said as he put the baggy in his pocket.

"No problem, give me a call if you need anything."

"Alright," Sasuke climbed from the car. It was already close to one in the morning but all the lights were on in Kakashi's house. 'Course this didn't surprise Sasuke, but he had been hoping to be able to skin in unnoticed. He lifted a hand in the air in farewell, hearing as Suigetsu pulled away.

Sasuke sighed, not unhappily as he crossed the lawn, stumbling every few steps as his vision blurred and shifted.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly as his foot caught on the bottom porch step, sending him to his knees on the hard concrete steps. He looked up as he heard several loud barks accompanied by the clatter of claws on hardwood come from in the house.

Why the hell is there a dog here? Sasuke thought to himself as he sat back and inspected his knees. One was bleeding, his jeans torn. The other looked fine, though he knew there would be a nasty bruise there later.

"Damn it," Sasuke swore. He reached down attempting to wipe the blood away but he only succeeded in smearing about. He made an annoyed noise as he wiped the blood from his hands, rubbing it into his now ruined jeans.

"Sasuke?" He looked up, his eyes narrowing against the light that streamed from the door. He blinked a few times until he eyes focused on the figure, Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kyuubi trotted forward, pushing her head in his chest.

"Get the fuc-"

"Sasuke." He looked up to see Kakashi standing beside Naruto.

"I'm so glad your back Sasuke! We were so worried!" Naruto said, sounding relieved. He walked forward, somewhat uncertainly, until he stood beside Sasuke, a smile on his face.

"Where were you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, watching him closely.

Sasuke shrugged, "no where." He stood and walked into the house, pushing his way past Kakashi, Kyuubi at his side as always.

"And where's no where?"

"Hell if I should know," Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen. Behind him he could hear Kakashi and Naruto follow him in. He opened the refrigerator, squinting his eyes and peering inside. He was dying of thirst but nothing caught his eye. At least until he spotted the bottle of vodka towards the back. He reached in, clumsily fishing it out.

Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke turned his back, pulling the cap off the bottle and lifting it to his mouth. But before he could have even one drop the bottle was pulled from his hands. He turned, glaring up at Kakashi, who stood beside him, the vodka in his hand.

"You're twitching."

"So?" Sasuke snapped, trying to turn and walk away.

"Do you have anything on you?" Kakashi asked, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm.

"Get the fuck off me," Sasuke shouted, yanking his arm from the mans grip. "No I don't have anything because someone took the money from my stash!" He glowered angrily up at him. Across the kitchen Naruto stood, looking slightly nervous now that Sasuke had raised his voice.

"I never said I wouldn't give it back to you. It's still your money. But if you want to buy anything I have to buy it for you. That way you don't blow all your money on drugs again."

"That's my fucking money, asshole. Give it back!"

"No," Kakashi stared evenly down at him.

Sasuke gnashed his teeth, his hands curling into fists.

"Sasuke you need to calm down. It'd be a shame to send you away to that rehab center when you've finally made friends here." His eyes flicked to Naruto.

It took a moment for Sasuke to register what Kakashi was getting at. "That jackass isn't my friend! I said I never wanted to see his face again but you keep bringing him around!"

"Naruto was worried about you."

"Like hell he was! All he wants to do is rub it in my face how much better he is than me!" Sasuke's eyes flicked over to Naruto and to his surprise saw a hurt look cross the boys face.

"Sasu-"

"No! I'm tired of hearing your fucking shit! Just leave me the fuck alone!" With that Sasuke stomped from the room. As he reached the stairs he noticed Kyuubi was once again trotting beside him. For some reason he couldn't comprehend at the moment this made him angry.

"Get the fuck away from me, fucking flea bag!" He shouted, swinging and catching the dog in the ribs. Kyuubi yelped and leapt backwards as Sasuke kicked out again.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said loudly, looking shocked.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called, hurrying forward. He bumped into several things but finally made it to where Kyuubi stood, watching Sasuke with her round eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when Naruto looked in his general direction, looking slightly angry and hurt as he stroked the dogs head soothingly. Sasuke flinched back slightly, taken aback by the look on the boys face. Why the hell was he making a face like that when yesterday he was trying his hardest to make Sasuke hate him? This kid didn't make any sense!

Sasuke clenched his fists and climbed the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair, sliding to the floor with his back to the door.

God damn it, he cursed to himself. He wished he could call Suigetsu back; the boy would have no problem with him spending the night at his place. But he would already be back home by now, all the way across town. Sasuke couldn't make him drive all the way back out and get him, not after he had give Sasuke the drugs he did.

Sasuke let out an angry growl, his thoughts traveling back to Naruto. Why the hell had he looked so hurt when he had said that he wasn't his friend? He was the one trying to make Sasuke hate him, wasn't he?

He sighed in frustration, pulling his legs up and resting his forehead on his knees. He could hear Kakashi speaking downstairs but the sound was so muffled that he couldn't make out what the man as saying. Sasuke had no doubts in his mind though that it was about him. It was always about him. About what he'd done, or what he'd said or what he was going to do.

Sasuke hated it. Why couldn't they just let him live his own life how he wanted to? How was it any of their business what he did? They didn't understand how it felt to be him. They had no idea what he had gone through, what was making him try so hard to run away from his past.

Unwillingly Sasuke felt his thoughts being pulled to the past. He remembered time when he was a child. Playing in the park with his friends. Itachi giving him a piggy back ride home. Itachi reading him stories. Itachi talking to him, the two of them smiling and laughing together.

Unconsciously his body began to tremble as he thought of his brother. He clutched his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He could see it like it was yesterday. The images from that night nine years ago were burned so deeply in his mind that he could never forget.

Sasuke didn't notice the tears streaming from his eyes. His body shook with fear as the events of that night played over and over in his head.

***

"You look like shit."

"Fuck off," Sasuke groaned, as he stumbled into the kitchen, his voice rough. Sitting down he let his head fall with a thud against the kitchen table.

He hadn't gotten any sleep that night. The thought of his brother had kept him from sleeping at all.

"Want something to eat?" Kakashi asked as he reached into the refrigerator.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke sat up with another groan as he heard sizzling coming from the stove. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair, massaging his temple. He had a killer head ache. Hopefully though it would be gone as soon as the ecstasy he had taken minute ago took effect.

Until then though he was screwed. He closed his eyes and lay his head back down on the table Kakashi cooked. He was on the edge of sleep when Kakashi loudly seat a plate down before him.

With a moan Sasuke sat up, his vision blurred for a moment. He blinked until his eyes focused.

As he picked up his fork Kakashi sat down across the table from him, watching him closely. Sasuke tried his best to ignore him as he ate; he wasn't in the mood to start an argument. After a few minutes of this he began to get annoyed.

"What?" He snapped.

Kakashi watched him evenly. "You were quite an ass last night."

Sasuke huffed, turning his eyes back to his food.

"I think you own Naruto and apology."

"Wh-"

Sasuke stopped as Kakashi lifted a hand. "You really hurt his feels last night. Naruto's the kind of person who wants to be friends with everyone. He's very upset right now so I think you should apologize."

"He was the one being an ass the other day!" Sasuke said defensively.

"You know Sasuke. You're not the only one who's had a hard life around here. Other people have problems too," Kakashi said. He stood and carried his plate to the sink before walking from the room. Leaving Sasuke to think about what he had said.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was no way Sasuke was going to apologize to that ass. He narrowed his eyes, staring at Naruto's back angrily. Beside him Ino and Sakura chattered loudly, trying to get his attention but he ignored them; instead watching Naruto talk to Lee and Kiba, Kyuubi at his side. Through out lunch the dog had watched him, whining every once in a while and nudging Naruto's leg. Naruto however kept a firm hold on her harness, not letting her leave his side.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh. His lunch had been going well until Ino and Sakura had tracked him down. Dragging him unwillingly down to where everyone else was eating. Since he had gotten there Naruto had made a point in casting a few hurt filled looks his way.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together as Naruto looked his way again. What the hell was he kid trying to prove?

He couldn't deal with this anymore. He reached into his pocket, his hand closing around the familiar plastic baggy. The high from this morning was already wearing off and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't be able to make it through the rest of the day without a little help. He knew it was risky doing it here in school surrounded by everyone but he didn't care anymore.

He fished out one of the small pills holding it carefully in his palm. He lifted the pill to his mouth and popped it in smoothly. Not even Sakura or Ino, who sat right beside him, noticed.

Sasuke uncapped the water bottle he kept in his bag. But before he could take a sip and swallow the pill Kyuubi barked loudly. Sasuke, surprised by the sudden noise jumped and inhaled sharply. He choked and sputtered as the pill lodged itself in his throat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. She patted his back as he coughed loudly. Across the room Kyuubi leapt and barked, trying to break from her masters' grip. After a few moments Naruto lost grip as Kyuubi twisted and turned.

Finally Sasuke felt the pill come dislodged, flying into his open hand. He gasped for breath. A moment later he was pushed backwards as Kyuubi leapt up, her paws resting on his thighs, her tongue running over his red face.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, dude. You okay?" Sai asked, moving forward and watching him with a concerned look.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sasuke finally said. He clutched his hand firmly, keeping the pill from sight. "Get off, Kyuubi." He said pushing at the dog. Naruto hurried forward, taking hold of the dogs harness and pulling her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba asked. "She's not the kind of dog to spaz over nothing."

"I don't know," Naruto said, looking surprised. "Come on, Kyuubi, leave Sasuke alone."

Kyuubi, however, seemed to have other plans. She gave a soft yelp, pulling against Naruto. She stretched forward, nose pushing against Sauce's hand. Sasuke pushed her head away with his free hand but she pushed back, her nose trying to open his fist.

"Do you have something in your hand?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Nothing," Sasuke said quickly shoving his hand into his pocket and dropping the pill.

"Kyuubi come on," Naruto said sternly. But Kyuubi stayed put, her nose still pressed to his hand. He pulled it out to push her away. But as soon as he did she dove forward, her muzzle burying itself in his pocket.

"Eh! You fucking mutt!" Sasuke shouted, jumping to his feet and pushing the dog away. But, to Sasuke's horror, as he pushed her head away, her muzzle pulled with it the small baggy. Sasuke froze as it fell to the floor.

The room was silent for a moment, giving Sasuke enough time to snap too. He reached down and scooped the baggy into his hand, shoving it back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. What _was_ that, Sasuke?" Sai asked, watching Sasuke closely.

"It's nothing, okay?" Sasuke snapped. Unwillingly his eyes flashed to Naruto, who looked in his direction, looking confused.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Th-they're nothing. Just medicine I have to take." Sasuke knew the lie was a feeble one, but he didn't want them to find out what it really was. If they found out Kakashi would find out then he'd definitely be sent to rehab.

Sasuke's eyes were pulled from Naruto as a soft laugh came from the back of the group. Everyone turned to see Shikamaru sitting on a desk, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of his face. He wore an amused look as he watched Sasuke.

"'Course it's medicine. There's nothing like a bit of E to get rid of your headache," He said with a smile.

All eyes flicked between Shikamaru and Sasuke. Except Naruto, who stayed facing Sasuke.

"E?" Lee asked, confused.

"Ecstasy," Neji answered. Sasuke's eyes moved around the room anxiously as everyone started to mutter.

"Sasuke. Is it true?" Naruto asked. His voice was soft and he looked concerned.

Sasuke tried to find a way out of this mess but he couldn't find one. They already knew what it was and there was no way they'd believe him if he denied it.

"Yeah. It's ecstasy. So what?" He said, unconfidently.

"I thought you wanted to quit!" Naruto said, sounding shocked.

"Why the hell would I want to quit?" Sasuke shouted at him. "I'm perfectly happy the way I am now."

"But Kakashi-"

"Kakashi doesn't own me! This is my life to throw however I want! It's none of anyone's business!" Sasuke gasped for breath as he glared at Naruto. Around them the rest of the kids watched in silence.

"Give them to me Sasuke," Naruto finally said. He extended his hands and took a step towards Sasuke.

"Give you what?" Sasuke spat.

"Give me the pills." Naruto said softly, yet firmly.

"What! Why the fuck would I give you them."

"Give them to me Sasuke. I'll get rid of them for you."

"Who said I wanted to get rid of them?" Sasuke scoffed incredulously. Who the hell did this kid think he was?

"Either I'll get rid of them for you or I'll get the security guards to get rid of them instead," Naruto said evenly. He took another step forward, his hand still out. He walked until he stood before Sasuke, less than to feet away.

"What!?" Sasuke was sure the boy was bluffing; he would never turn him in.

"Give them to me, Sasuke." Naruto repeated.

Sasuke glanced around the room. Trying to find some escape. Unable to his eyes came back to Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto reached out, his hand closing around Sasuke's arm.

"Get the hell off'a me!" Sasuke shouted, he reached out, pushing Naruto backwards. He watched with wide eyes as the boy stumbled backwards, his foot catching on a desk. He fell backwards loudly.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Sasuke watched with large, scared eyes as the room gasped and several ran forward to Naruto's side.

Naruto's gaze, however, never left Sasuke's.

"Shino," Naruto finally said.

"Right," Shino nodded before walking out of the door. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the boy go. Naruto hadn't been bluffing after all.

"W-wait!" Sasuke called.

"Too late, Sasuke," Naruto said form his spot on the floor. Sasuke looked around with round eyes as Gaara and Neji took a step forward, looking ready to rip him apart at Naruto's command. "Just wait here, they'll be here soon."

Shit! What do I do? What do I do? Sasuke thought frantically. Wait! If I don't have anything on me they can't do anything right?

Sasuke glanced between Gaara and Neji. Judging how fast they would be able to get to him. He judged he'd have enough time to get the pills in his mouth before they could stop him.

He took a deep breath.

One, two… three!

On three he plunged his hands into his pocket, scooping out the baggy and the stray pill he had been unable to swallow earlier.

He popped the one in his mouth, spinning around as Gaara and Neji lunged. He tipped the bag over feeling the last two pills fall into his mouth. He clenched his mouth shut and swallowed as Neji and Gaara tackled him.

He winced as he crashed to the ground, the weight of the two boys resting on top of him.

"Fuck!" Sasuke gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He felt as the two boys moved, he cracked an eye open to see Neji kneeling on his chest. The boy glared down at him menacingly. Beside him Gaara knelt, reaching down, his hand closing over Sasuke's chin.

"Get th-"

His protesting was cut short as Gaara pulled open his mouth. Sasuke tried to pull his head away but Gaara held him still.

"They're gone," Gaara said. He roughly let go of Sasuke and stood.

"What's going on here!?" A shrill voice said from the doorway.

"He has drugs and he attacked Naruto," someone said. Sasuke couldn't see past Neji so he had no idea who was speaking.

He said there for a moment before Neji stood. Sasuke sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. Sasuke looked up as two security guards stood beside him, pulling him to his feet by his arms.

"Is what they said true? Do you have drugs on you?" The security guard asked.

"No. I don't have anything," Sasuke said quickly.

"He already swallowed it," Neji informed them.

"Did you?"

"No! I didn't take anything. I don't have anything," Sasuke lied. He could tell they didn't believe him but it didn't matter. All he had left was the baggy and there was nothing left in it. They couldn't prove anything.

"Did you attack Naruto?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Sasuke told them desperately. He could see the disdain on the groups face as they glared at him.

"Right. Come on," he said, leading Sasuke out by the elbow.

Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder as he was lead out. he could see Naruto looking after him, a disappointed look on his face.

***

Fuck, Sasuke thought to himself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He was sitting in outside the principals office. A security guard stood a few feet away, watching to make sure Sasuke didn't make a run for it.

Inside the office Kakashi and the principal spoke. Sasuke couldn't hear them but he could guess what was going on.

Sasuke reached up, resting his forehead in his hand as his vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back a wave of nausea.

"Dude. Can I go to the bathroom?" Sasuke asked, his voice rough.

"Sorry kid. You gotta stay here," He man said, not even looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his belly, clenching his teeth against the queasiness. He leaned over, rocking back and forth slightly, his finger nails digging into his side.

After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed clumsily to his feet but he was too late. He watched helplessly as he heaved, vomiting on the sterile grey carpeting.

Suddenly his legs gave out, sending him to his knees then to his side. His eyes grew round with fear as his body began to convulse uncontrollably. He watched as the guard kneeled beside him, calling for help. But he couldn't hear past the drumming in his ears.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of Kakashi bursting from the office and seeing him on the floor. He tried to open his mouth to scream but before he could his eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black as his body twisted with pain.

* * *

**A/N: **Sasuke's not the brightest pea in the pod when put under pressure, is he? Must be all those drugs, messing with his head xD

And dear "Fan." I still haven't decided 100% what it's going to turn out to be. But let me say this, I prefer Naruto on top too ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto paced back and forth, his hands clenched at his side. Kakashi leaned forward, his fingers intertwined before his face. His eyes followed the boy back and forth. Beside him Kyuubi whined softly, her eyes not leaving her master.

"This is all my fault," Naruto said through gritted teeth. His face twisted with frustration and guilt. Kakashi was sure that if the boy had been able to tears would be streaming down his face.

"No, it's not," Kakashi said softly. As far as he was concerned it wasn't. He didn't blame Naruto for Sasuke's actions. He knew he had just been trying to help him.

"Yes it is!" Naruto shouted, his pacing sped up. "If I hadn't pushed him like that, if I hadn't called him out he never would have taken that much. This is all my fault!" With a defeated groan he sat down beside Kakashi, his face in his hands. Kyuubi stood, settling herself beside her master. Naruto didn't move as she laid her head on his lap, whining softly and closing her eyes.

"Naruto, you have to stop this," Kakashi said softly. "This is not your fault. You did the right thing. You're not responsible for Sasuke's actions though, only he is."

"He could die at any moment! He could die and it would be all my fault!" Naruto shuddered and fell silent, the weight of his words settling on his shoulders.

Kakashi watched the boy, wishing he could convince him otherwise. But he knew the boy was already set in his beliefs and nothing would be able to change his mind at the moment.

With a sigh he patted Naruto on the shoulder, the boy flinched slightly at the contact but didn't look up.

"He'll pull through."

"He's going to hate me, isn't he?"

***

"Sasuke is still in serious condition at the moment. He suffered several seizures following the initial at the school. We almost lost him twice but we were able to resuscitate him. He is going to need to stay here in the hospital for several days so we can monitor him until the last of the drugs are gone from his body just as a precaution. Like I said he is in serious, but stable condition at the moment, but he should pull through."

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor gave him a small smile, shaking his head. "No need to thank me. I'm just glad I could be of help. I hate to see kids throwing their lives away before it's even started."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, his eyes falling to the floor.

"He's resting right now. We have him sedated so that he can sleep. But you may visit him if you'd like," the doctor said, patting Kakashi on the shoulder before striding away down the hall.

Kakashi gave another rough sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. This whole mess had him stressed out, making him think about things that would have been better left forgotten.

After a moment he opened his eyes again, slowly pushing the door beside him open. The room was small, the lights dim. Inside it smelled like the rest of the hospital; sterile, clean and impersonal.

In the small bed Sasuke lay, his eyes closed. His chest moved up and down as he breathed shallowly. His face looked peaceful enough as he rested, though his skin was still pale, a sickly tint hiding beneath the surface. His lips were thin, chapped. Dark rings circled his eyes and his cheeks were sunk in.

He looked so fragile and sickly laying there in the bed. His arms lay beside him, palms up. From the crook of his left elbow an IV was attached. Kakashi's eyes drifted unconsciously to the boys thin wrists, he could see thick scars running across both.

He had been told of Sasuke's past; of his childhood and the fate of his family. He knew about the several other previous overdoses he had suffered in the past years. He also knew about the times he had tried to commit suicide, both in fits of terror in which he believed his brother Itachi had finally come back for him.

Unwillingly memories began to flood before Kakashi's eyes, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, one hand coming to cover his eyes the other gripping the door frame tightly. He silently willed the memories to stop, he didn't need this. This was the _last_ thing he needed.

After a few moments, which felt like an eternity, the memories faded away, the image of a boy about Sasuke's age fading into nothing, leaving Kakashi feeling hollow. His body trembled slightly, and his heart beat faster within his chest.

He stood there, leaning against the wall, his eyes on Sasuke as he struggled to get a hold of himself. He felt his body calming, falling still once more and his breathing slowing.

He wasn't going to let Sasuke meet the same fate as him. Not if he could help it.

***

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi rounded the corner. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Kakashi. The younger man walked with his shoulders were hunched slightly, his hands in his pockets as he stared forward with his usual bored expression. Jiraiya, however, could tell the man was shaken and upset. He had known him for so long he could pick up the subtleties most would have never even noticed. Like how his shoulders were hunched slightly more than usual, or how his hands were clenched into fist inside his pockets. Or the way his eyes were glazed over, preoccupied and not at all like his normal, sharp eyes.

"Is he okay!? He's okay, right!? He's not going to die, is he!?" Naruto bombarded him as soon as Jiraiya announced his presence.

Kakashi gave a small smile, though he knew the boy couldn't see it. "He's going to be fine."

"Really!?" Naruto said, jumping to his feet and staring in Kakashi's direction. "He's not dead!?"

"No, he's not dead." Kakashi said, slightly amused at the boys persistence. "He's sleeping right now but you can still visit him if you'd like."

"Yes!" Naruto said quickly. He reached down, his hand curling around the handle of Kyuubi's harness. "Kyuubi take me to Sasuke."

The dogs ears pricked at the sound of Sasuke's name and she started forward down the hall.

Jiraiya stood slowly, Kakashi fell into step beside the larger man as he strode down the hall after Naruto. Kyuubi led him confidently forward, weaving in and out of people without causing her master any harm.

"Kakashi, you've been thinking about him, haven't you?" Jiraiya asked, his voice low. There was only one thing that could shake Kakashi this much

Kakashi gave another sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. "Am I really that transparent?"

"No," Jiraiya said honestly. "I just know you well enough to know when you've been thinking about things you shouldn't be."

Kakashi was silent, his eyes trained to the floor as they continued to follow Naruto.

"You still blame yourself, don't you?" Jiraiya asked after a few moments of silence. In front of them Naruto pushed open the door leading to Sasuke's room, disappearing inside.

Kakashi made to follow him but stopped as Jiraiya reached out, his hand gently settling on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, you have to stop. It wasn't you're fault and you know it."

"I could have stopped him," He said softly, his eyes not leaving the floor. Inside his pockets his hands clenched, his nails digging into his palm.

"Kakashi-"

"I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again," he said, pulling away from the older man and following Naruto into the room.

Jiraiya watched him, not moving. After a moment he closed his eyes, letting out a shallow sigh. He silently hoped for Kakashi's sake that Sasuke would turn his life around. Before it was too late for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: **I am back, and hopefully for good this time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi sat, his hands folded in front of his face as he stared forward blankly. Three hours had passed since the doctor had informed him of Sasuke's condition. Three hours in which Sasuke hadn't once stirred from his drug induced slumber. Kakashi could tell Naruto was growing restless and nervous again. His silent fretting filling the air with a nervous tension, effecting Kakashi as well. He wished Sasuke would just wake up, though he knew the best thing for the boy at the moment was rest. He just wished he would show some sign that he was truly alive and the shallow rise and fall of his chest wasn't just some kind of illusion.

Kakashi glanced up, his eyes darting to Jiraiya who dozed in a chair at the foot of the bed. Slowly he looked across the bed, his eyes scanning over the still motionless Sasuke to Naruto.

The blond boy sat beside the bed, his hands clasping Sasuke's as if for dear life. His head was bowed, his face contorted with apprehension as he worried his bottom lip. Kakashi noted how the boys' body trembled slightly, his hands shaking as he held Sasuke's. Beside him Kyuubi sat, her head resting on the bed, her muzzle mere inches from Sasuke's face. Kakashi could see as her breath rustled the boys dirty hair.

With a silent sigh Kakashi closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest against his hands. He wanted nothing more than to go back home and sleep, to forget any of this ever happened. He had known Sasuke was going to be a handful when he decided to take him in. But he had never thought the boy would remind him so much of his lost friend. Now every time he looked at Sasuke all he could think about was _him, _and how naïve the two of them had been back then. Every time he looked at the raven he was reminded of his mistakes, and what they eventually led to.

_I'm not going to let Sasuke end up like that, _Kakashi thought to himself. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to convince himself. _I'm not going to make the same mistakes again…_

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he heard a soft gasp. He looked up to see Naruto looking in Sasuke's direction, a terrified look in his face. Beside him Kyuubi lifted her head, whining softly as she watched the raven.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke twitched as the sleep fell away from him. He groaned softly as his head turned. Kakashi could see his eyelids flutter as sleep released its hold on him.

"He's waking up!" Naruto said softly. "He's waking up! Shit! Shit! I gotta get outta here!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, standing. Naruto looked frantic as he searched for Kyuubi's handle.

"Forward, Kyuubi," he said, his voice shaking. Kyuubi stood, leading her master towards the door.

"Naru-" Kakashi started only to stop as Jiraiya raised his hand.

"Let him go." The older man said softly. "You know how he gets. He doesn't want Sasuke to see him because he thinks he'll hate him…"

Kakashi nodded, he sat back down. On the bed Sasuke groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said. It was a relief to see the boy finally moving after so long without even a twitch.

The boy groaned again, his eyes squinting against the dim light above them. After a moment or so they opened once again, scanning the room with a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it a second later, understanding flashing across his face.

With another moan he closed her eyes, sinking further into the pillows. At his sides his hands clenched into loose fists. Beneath the sickly tint of his skin a light pink blossomed on the boys cheeks.

Kakashi guessed that the boy had finally realized what had happened.

"How do you feel Sasuke?"

Instead of answering the boy opened his eyes, glaring at Kakashi for a moment before turning his gaze on the opposite wall. His jaws clenched together in a weak act of defiance.

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be an enjoyable evening.

***

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall to his right. _How the hell could I have been so fucking stupid? _He thought to himself. He felt so humiliated for putting himself in this situation. _What the fuck was I thinking!_

He clenched his fists as hard as he could; his body was still weak though, so his nails barely even left marks on his palms.

He struggled to keep his eyes open as his head throbbed. A nurse had already been in at one point, giving him more pain medication and making sure he was alright. But even with the pain medication his head still pounded.

He had acted like an idiot. He knew he was an idiot. But what made things even worse was the fact that everyoneelseknew it too now!

How the hell was he supposed to show his face in that school again? He could stand being known as the druggie. But this_, _this went beyond the point of druggie.

And it was all _his_ fault! _This is all that fucking cripples fault! If that bastard hadn't tried to interfere than I wouldn't be in this fucking bed!_

That was another thing Sasuke was wondering about. Where _was_ Naruto? Jiraiya sat in a chair at the foot of his bed but the blond boy hadn't once shown his face, though Sasuke could have sworn he had heard his voice when he woke up.

_Why the hell do I care where that bastard is?_ He thought, his cheeks flushing slightly with anger. _It's all his fault. I'd be happy if I never see his face again anyway!_

He heard Kakashi shift in his chair. The silver haired man had said only tried to speak to him for a minute or so before giving up and falling silent. Which seemed odd to Sasuke. Last time he was in the hospital Kakashi hardly stopped talking, no matter how cold of a shoulder Sasuke gave him. Something was different about the man today though, Sasuke could tell. From the corner of his eye he could see him. His face was different that usual. He looked exhausted, his eyes drooping miserably. Without thinking Sasuke began to wonder what was up with him.

_Wait! Why the fuck do I care what's wrong with him? _He gritted his teeth. _Those seizures must have fucked with my head or something._

***

"You're going to have to take it easy for about a week. Your body is still weak; it can't handle a lot of stress at the moment so I arranged for you to have a week off of school."

Sasuke said nothing as he stared out of the window. Kakashi fell silent as he drove; the only sound in the car was that of the rain outside and the windshield wipers rhythmic pounding.

It had been four days since Sasuke had been taken to the hospital. Four long days of lying in a bed, listening to doctors and nurses telling him what not to do, and watching nothing but cheesy daytime dramas on TV. Kakashi had visited him every day for several hours after work, bringing him clean clothes and several books, which Sasuke never touched.

Over those four days Sasuke had said almost nothing. He refused to explain to anyone what had happened that day at school. He refused to answer the doctors and nurses when they questioned him, preferring to turn his head and remain silent. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn't know what else to do. He was humiliated, completely and utterly humiliated.

So, other than a few choice curse words, he had said nothing.

Withdrawal quickly set in mere hours after he woke up, but luckily for him he had the pain medication the doctors were giving him. It was definitely not enough to give him the high he so desperately craved (they were careful not to give him anymore than necessary) it was better than nothing though. Unfortunately they had begun to decrease the amounts as the days went on until they were barely giving him more than your average Tylenol.

Much to his relief though, that morning the doctor informed him that he was fine to leave. He could finish recovering back home, well at Kakashi's house. Sasuke didn't like the hospital, the place depressed him deeply. The sterile, impersonal scent made him sick to his stomach. So he was almost ecstatic to be able to leave, though he was careful to hid it behind his usual stony countenance.

"I asked Naruto to pick up your work though, so you don't fall behind."

Sasuke stiffened at the sound of the blonds' name. Not once had Naruto shown up to visit him in the past four days. Not that Sasuke was upset or unhappy about this fact. In fact, Sasuke was _glad _he hadn't seen the boy. It was his fault he was in this position in the first place; he had no right to be showing his face around him.

"Next week you're starting your therapy again, I found you a good psychiatrist to go to every other day. I think seeing him, along with your group meetings will help make this process easier."

"What process?" Sasuke snorted. He despised the idea of more therapy; he knew it was just a waste of his time and Kakashi's money. He had no intentions of quitting anything. But he knew he was lucky that Kakashi had decided against sending him away to some rehab center. For that fact, at least, he was grateful, though he still hated the idea of double therapy. He tapped his fingers against the armrest, he couldn't help as his mind began to wonder, planning different ways he could get his hands on the drugs he craved. Each scenario he came up with was more ridiculous that the last. The withdrawal was messing with his mind, making it so he couldn't think straight.

"Sasuke. Please don't do this. You know you need to stop. Especially after the other day I thought you'd finally come to your senses."

"There's nothing wrong with my senses. I'm not quitting anything and you know it." Sasuke said with a sneer as he continued to stare out of the window.

From the drivers seat Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke… Your killing yourself, slowly but surely. Those drugs are pushing you further and further. One day you're going to lose control and nothings going to be able to bring you back. Trust me, Sasuke, you need help... Before it's too late."

"How many times have I told you I never asked for anyone's help! Besides, maybe that's what I'm hoping for! For a way to kill myself before someone else can!" Sasuke shouted, he felt his anger getting the best of him, withdrawal mixing with his humiliation and anger.

"Sasuke…"

"No! I was perfectly fine before you and that fucking cripple showed up and started to try and fix me! So why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone and let me do what the fuck I want! It's my fucking life not yours!"

"Sasuke I-" Kakashi started as he pulled into the driveway, his face contorted with surprise and shock. Sasuke's words ran through his head, mingling with another voice until they were one.

Before he even put the car in park Sasuke flung the door open, slamming it behind him and cutting Kakashi off.

Sasuke clenched his fists, muttering angrily under his breath as he stomped forward. Rain pelted him from above, and by the time he got to the front door he was soaked. Roughly he tried to turn the handle, his face contorting with anger when it wouldn't budge. With a cry of frustration he lashed out, his foot colliding loudly with the door.

He scowled crossing his arms and glaring off across the lawn, his back to the car.

Kakashi watched the boy from inside the car, the rain echoing as it pounded against the metal roof. As he looked out of the rain streaked windows Kakashi could have sworn he saw his old friend standing where Sasuke had been a moment ago, looking just as he had the last time Kakashi had seen him.

Kakashi blinked but as soon as he did the image was gone, leaving Sasuke in its place.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like where this story is going! I never expected Kakashi would play an overly major part in the story, or have much of a backstory so this whole thing about his friend is as much of surprise for me as it was for you guys xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke felt like he was going insane. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it in frustration as he walked back and forth across his tiny room. Closing his eyes he groaned in frustration.

It had only been two days since Kakashi had brought him from the hospital and he was already losing his mind.

He paced, becoming more and more frantic with each pass across the room. His withdrawal had quickly grown worse as the days went by. Several times he had been struck with nausea, sending the little food he was eating back again. At the moment sweat dotted his forehead, he was tired, not having slept more than three hours since he had been released.

He needed a fix. He needed to get out of the house. He didn't think he could take another hour trapped inside it's walls. Of course he could always go downstairs and watch TV. That might be able to take his mind off of things, at least for a little while. But that would mean he would have to see Kakashi. And he wasn't in the mood deal with the mans bored stares and the flat voice he always used with him.

He knew he could call Suigetsu, the boy had told him to call if he ever needed anything. Sasuke knew he could score enough to hold him for a day or two, even though he had no money Suigetsu had made it clear that he was willing to share for the right price. A price Sasuke was more than willing to pay at the moment.

But how would he get out of the house without Kakashi knowing? He glanced out his window. He could always climb through, his room over looked the backyard, directly out side his window was the roof of the back porch. On a good day he would be able to sneak out that way, dropping safely to the ground and going on his way unnoticed.

However, like everything in Sasuke's life it seemed, things weren't that simple. He paused in his pacing to glare up at the dark clouds that hovered overhead. It had been raining off and on ever since Kakashi had brought him from the hospital. Sasuke could tell from inside that the water had made the roof slicker than usual. On a good day he probably would have taken the chance despite the rain, because if he _did_ fall he'd come out relatively unscathed.

But seeing as he was still weak from his overdose, and running on close to no sleep or food he doubted his body would survive a fall from that height well.

Sasuke growled softly under his breath, the only other ways out of the house were through the front of back doors. And he knew he had no chance of slipping out of either without Kakashi noticing him.

"God damn it!" He grumbled under his breath, fighting the urge to hit something.

Frustrated and in pain he climbed into his bed, pulling the unmade comforter over him. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head in his hands.

_I can't do this, _he thought to himself. _I can't take this any longer. _

As he lay there his mind involuntarily began to drift to things he would have rather not thought about at the moment. Thoughts of his family floated through, taunting him with times when he was truly happy. His mind turned its focus on Itachi. Sasuke could see his brother smiling down at him, a memory from nine years before.

_Stop looking at me like that_, Sasuke thought, his nails digging into his scalp painfully. _Stop it!_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes flew open as he heard Kakashi's voice from the doorway.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke pushed back the comforter enough so he could watch the man with one eye. Otherwise he remained curled up out of sight.

"How do you think?" Sasuke snapped irritably. How the hell did he think he felt?

Kakashi just nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to check on you. I have to go over to Naruto's for a few minutes. Jiraiya needs my help with something. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Sasuke struggled to hide his excitement at the mans words. "I guess," he said, making sure his voice came out annoyed and irritable. "What does he need?"

"He just asked me to talk to Naruto. He's been out of whack ever since your overdose."

"Why?" Sasuke snorted derisively. As soon as the word was out of his mouth though he froze. Why did he care what was wrong with that bastard? _He_ was the one who had put Sasuke in this position.

A quick flash of surprise flashed across Kakashi's eyes, though the man hid it in a split second. Sasuke guessed the Kakashi was as surprised by his sudden interest as he was.

"Well since you asked," Kakashi said. He once again wore his customary bored expression and flat voice. "He is refusing to leave his room because he thinks you hate him and he thinks everyone else is going to think differently of him for what he did."

"I do hate him," Sasuke said immediately. Though, the moment the words were out of his mouth he knew they weren't true. Sasuke's brows furrowed in shock and confusion. Of course he hated Naruto! The boy had done nothing but make his life hell since he got to this god forsaken town.

Yes. He had to hate Naruto. The boy was a conceited, fucked up jackass. Everything that had happened to him since he had gotten to Konoha had been Naruto's fault.

_Exactly,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _I should hate him for what that bastards done._

"No you don't, Sasuke," Kakashi said softly. He gazed at Sasuke with a look of understanding. "You don't hate him because he's exactly like you."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at Kakashi's words. What the hell did he mean? After a moment his shock turned to anger. He wasn't _anything_ like that arrogant, pushy asshole!

"So you'll be alright for a few minutes without me?" At that all thoughts of the blond haired boy and what Kakashi had said left Sasuke's head, replaced by excitement over his plan to get out of the house and score his fix.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep," Sasuke grumbled. Making a show he rolled over, pulling the blanket tightly around him

He lay there silently, his body shaking slightly both with excitement and withdrawal. He listened as Kakashi walked down the hallway, his foot steps fading away as he walked down stairs. As soon as it fell silent once again Sasuke sat up.

Typing out a quick message to Suigetsu on his phone he scrambled to pull on clean clothes. Stuffing his phone into his jean pocket he hurried into the bathroom, splashing water over his face and straightening his hair. Quickly he put on some deodorant and brushed his teeth, hoping to cover up the fact that he hadn't showered yet that day. Finally satisfied that he looked at least halfway decent he hurried back into his room, pulling a black sweatshirt over his head.

As he did his phone buzzed softly, he reached into his pocket, flipping it open.

_Meet me in 5 babe- Sui_

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he crept downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, thanks for coming over," Jiraiya said as he opened the door.

"No problem. How is he?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "Not good. He refuses to eat. He won't talk to anyone except Kyuubi and he only leaves his room to walk her.

Kakashi nodded, he had seen the boy that morning, shuffling slowly down the street as if he were in his own world.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried talking to him but he won't listen to me. I thought maybe he'd listen to you. You know how much he looks up to you, you're like the older brother he never had."

Kakashi nodded again, smiling beneath his mask. "Of course, Jiraiya. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. When you're done wanna stay for dinner? I've got some steaks I'm gonna grill up, their Naruto's favorites."

"I wish I could but I left Sasuke alone back at the house. He's having a hard time with all of this so I don't want him to be by himself for long."

"Right. How 'bout I put together a plate to go for you two?"

"That would be great, I'm sure Sasuke will appreciate it, he hasn't had a decent meal since he left the hospital."

At that Jiraiya chuckled. "I swear, man. You'd starve if it weren't for me!"

Kakashi gave a small smile, "Ain't that the truth." He sighed softly, turning to the staircase. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

"Hey babe! Where the hell have you been!?" Suigetsu said loudly as Sasuke climbed into the car.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but as soon as he did the white hair boy swooped in taking Sasuke's lips in his.

The raven inhaled sharply, Suigetsu's straightforward advance taking him by surprise. As soon as the boy opened his mouth Sasuke could taste the alcohol. Not that he minded either at all. In fact his body cried for both.

Suigetsu pushed him back against the door, his body twisting up and out of the drivers' seat. But as soon as the boys hand started to navigate south Sasuke pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's neck, causing goose bumps to sprout.

"Kakashi could come back at any moment," he said. He fought against his body, which cried for him to let the boy continue.

"Oh right! Shit! I'm sorry, babe!" Suigetsu said, his eyes wide. Quickly he sat back up, putting the car into drive and pulling away down the street.

Sasuke let out a sigh, letting himself relax as soon as he was out of sight of Kakashi's house.

"Want some?" Suigetsu asked, lifting a half full vodka bottle from the floor.

Sasuke shrugged, taking a gulp and handing it back to him. He watched as the boy lifted his head, taking a long swig before sticking the bottle between his legs.

"Should you really be drinking while you're driving?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. All he could think about were those drunk driving videos they showed in health class, and the last thing he wanted was to be back at the hospital.

"Hey look who's talking! Mr. Disappear-for-a-week! It's like you're only using me for my drugs" Suigetsu said in mock despair.

"Hmm… kinda like how you're using me for my body," Sasuke pointed out with a small smile. He couldn't help but like the loud, carefree boy. He was a change from the usual assholes he was forced to be with. And the best part was the boy had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with his personal life. He wasn't there to lecture him about turning his life around. They understood that it wasn't either of their business what the other did or why. The relationship was purely physical, nothing more, nothing less.

"Your amazingly _sexy_ body," Suigetsu said with a grin as he reached over, his hand running up and down Sasuke's thigh.

"So you ever gonna tell me what the hell happened? I mean you haven't been to group in like a week!" He said, taking another swig of vodka before handing the bottle to Sasuke.

"I was in the hospital," he said as he took a gulp.

"I knew you looked sick or something. What the hell happened?"

"Ecstasy overdose," he said. Suigetsu listened intently as he explained what had happened. By the end the white haired boy was cursing up a storm, ready to turn around and give Naruto an unexpected visit.

"That bastard! You have a _right_ to hate him after that!" He said as he pulled into the driveway of the town house.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Whatever. It's over now."

Suigetsu turned the car off, watching him for a moment. Seeming to decide that it wasn't worth continuing on the boy reached over, his arm reaching around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Well don't worry. I still think you're as hot as ever." He said softly into Sasuke's ear. "Now how 'bout we go have some fun…"

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, knocking softly on the boys' bedroom door. When he heard no response he pushed the door open slowly.

Inside was dark, the lights off, the only light coming from the window at the other end of the room. On the night stand beside the bed sat Naruto's sunglasses, tossed haphazardly on top of several t-shirts. On the floor, his back against the wall sat Naruto, his knees drawn to his chest, his forehead resting on his arms. Beside him Kyuubi laid, her head on her paws. The dog lifted her head slightly, her eyes watching as Kakashi took a step inside.

"Naruto?" He said again, closing the door quietly behind him. Naruto said nothing but Kakashi could tell he was listening by the way his head involuntarily tilted so he could hear better.

Slowly he made his way across the small room, setting himself on the edge of the boys' bed. Clasping his hands in front of him he focused his eyes on him.

"You're making Jiraiya worry," he said softly, watching the boy for any reaction. Naruto didn't answer.

Kakashi said nothing for a minute or so, letting the two of them sit in silence. He hoped the boy might say something. When he didn't he gave a small sigh.

"Naruto what's wrong?" He asked, figuring the best way to handle this would be head on.

"What do you think's wrong?" The boy said. His voice was rough from disuse and he didn't look up as he spoke. Beside him his hand ran across Kyuubi's shoulders, smoothing her fur over and over again.

"Naruto," Kakashi said softly.

"Everyone's going to hate me. They're all going to think I'm a monster." He said, his stroking becoming more and more frantic. His voice wavered as if he were crying. "I almost killed him, it's all my fault. They're going to hate me. They're never going to want to see me again. Sasuke said it before. He doesn't want to see me again. Everyone hates me. The world would be better off without me. I should just do them all a favor and kill myself already."

"No!" Kakashi said sharply as Naruto's words conjured up an image from his past that he would have rather left forgotten. Across the room Naruto flinched at his sudden raise noise, his head coming up to look in Kakashi's direction. As soon as Kakashi saw the frightened look on the boys face his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Looking down at the floor he opened his hands, which had unconsciously curled into fists, laying them on the bed beside him.

He cleared his throat, cursing himself inwardly for the outburst. He had to stop letting old memories get a hold of him.

"No, Naruto. Don't say that, please." He paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I know it seems like this is all your fault but it wasn't. Sasuke had a lot of problems going into this whole ordeal. While some of it wasn't his fault, he is the only one who should be held responsible for his actions. You didn't force him to do anything."

Naruto let his head fall again so that he was looking downward.

"As for your friends, that's exactly what they are. Your _friends_. They know, they understand. They aren't going to stop being your friends for something like this. If they do they weren't your friends in the first place. They are a bright bunch though. They know this wasn't your fault. Iruka said they've been asking about you. They're worried about you."

"But Sasuke hates me. He said it himself. He said he never wants to see me again…" He said, sounding dismayed.

"Naruto, you have to understand. Sasuke doesn't hate you. Not in the least. He says these things because he's scared. He refuses to get close to anyone anymore because the last time he did his life crashed around him. But he feels himself being pulled to you, you two are so alike that he can't help it. And that scares him. So he pushes you away. He thinks that if he refuses to let you near you won't be able to hurt him."

Naruto at lifted his head again, looking in Kakashi's direction. His hand still stroked Kyuubi, though the motion had become less and less frantic as Kakashi spoke.

"But why? Why is he so scared to let people in?" Naruto finally asked. "I don't understand…"

"Naruto, the two of us have gone through things most people could never imagine going through. We've seen things and felt things most people never have to. But we have always had people who were there for us. People who were there for us to lean on and to help us through. But Sasuke… Sasuke never had that…" Kakashi said, his voice soft. "The one person he cared for turned his back on him… taking everything he had with him. Sasuke's been alone for a long time. He didn't have anyone to lean on in his time of need. He didn't have anyone to show him that they truly cared for him. Which is why he won't let anyone in. He's scared the same thing will happen again…"

Naruto's face fell to the floor once again as he thought over Kakashi's words. The two of them sat in silence as they thought about their pasts and tried to imagine what the raven haired boy was going through.

Kakashi tried to imagine how it would have felt for him if Jiraiya and Minato hadn't been there for him when he lost his only friend, or when his parents died only a month afterwards. He was a mess after the lost the three of them, if it weren't for Jiraiya and Naruto he probably wouldn't have been able to handle it when Minato was murdered a year later. Through everything he had gone through he had had someone beside him.

Sasuke had had no one though; no one to lean on, no one to talk to. Not one friend or relative to look too. Kakashi shuddered at the thought of being so alone. It was understandable that Sasuke was the way he was after everything he had gone through.

"So what am I supposed to do? I want to help him…" Naruto asked after a few heavy minutes. His voice was soft, barely above whisper.

"Just be there for him. Just stay with him, show him that your there if he needs you. We have to show him that we're not here to hurt him, that we're not going to abandon him. He'll come around eventually; we just have to give him time."

Naruto sighed, falling quiet again.

"Are you okay now?" Kakashi asked after a few silent minutes.

Naruto nodded tentatively, still looking unsure of everything.

Kakashi smiled.

"Come on. Jiraiya made you your favorite. You gave him quite a scare."

* * *

Sasuke sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as he felt Suigetsu's fingers trace small circles over his back. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the boys' musky scent. He could feel the comforting effects of the drugs working their magic on him.

He gave another sigh, instinctively scooting closer to Suigetsu and his warmth.

Suigetsu smiled, running his hand over the ravens' hair. Sasuke smiled, his arms wrapped around the boys waist. He gently drifted off to sleep, not a worry on his mind.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, knocking on the boys' door. "Sasuke, Jiraiya sent you over some dinner."

He paused, listening. No response came from within the room.

"Sasuke?" He said one more time before pushing the door open.

His face fell when he saw the empty bed.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo... lot's going on now. And we've hardly even gotten into this thing yet!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kakashi knocked softly on the door in front of him. In his hands he held the plates of food Jiraiya had sent back for Sasuke and himself. Around him night was quickly falling. Rain water slid across the plastic wrap and onto his hand. He felt water drip from his hair, soaking his mask and the rest of his clothing but he paid it no mind.

He felt numb, not even noticing the cold begin to chill him to the bone. His hands shook with the rest of his body, both with cold and humiliation. All he could think about was how stupid and naïve he had been. He could feel his resolve faltering as everything began to pile one on top of the other. He could feel the weight of the past weeks events pressing down on him along with memories from years past; each of his mistakes magnifying themselves tenfold within his mind.

A moment later the door swung open but he didn't look up. He didn't feel he had the right to look Jiraiya in the face. Jiraiya, the man who had always been there for him, the one who always knew exactly what to do. What would he think when he told him what he had done?

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, concerned. He could tell immediately something was wrong. The silver haired man stood soaked to the bone. His head hung, his eyes on the ground. His hands shook, his free one clenched into a loose fist. "What happened, Kakashi?" He reached out, his arm wrapping around the smaller mans shoulders as he led him inside out of the rain.

"Sasuke's gone…" He said, his voice blank, emotionless.

"What?" He asked. Kakashi just nodded, his eyes still trained on the floor. Jiraiya led him into the kitchen, placing him on a stool at the kitchen island. He took the plate of food from Kakashi's hand, placing it on the counter before him. Kakashi said nothing. Opposite of him at the counter Naruto looked up, a worried look on his face. Jiraiya darted to the nearby bathroom, pulling a towel from the rack. He draped it over the younger mans head, soaking up the rain water which still dripped from his hair.

"I already called the police, asked them to keep an eye out…"

"Sasuke's gone?" Naruto asked, his face shocked and scared. "We have to go look for him!" He jumped to his feet, reaching out and feeling for his coat which was draped over the back of a chair.

"No…" Kakashi said softly, stopping the boy in his tracks. "There's no use… he could be anywhere in the town by now. We'd just catch our death trying to find him in this weather…"

"But we can't just leave him out there! What if something happens again!"

Kakashi just shook his head, still refusing to make eye contact. "We have to trust him to make the right decisions."

"But-"

Kakashi shook his head. "He'll come back… he's always come back in the end… he has to come back…" He felt himself break down, his defenses were crumbling. Weeks of suppressed feelings and years of memories finally pouring out. He struggled to maintain control, his body trembling softly. Across the room Naruto cocked his head, his brows furrowing as he felt the atmosphere around Kakashi shift.

"Naruto, can you leave us for a moment?" Jiraiya asked quietly. He knew Kakashi wouldn't want Naruto to be there when he finally broke down.

Naruto nodded, looking anxious. He walked slowly out of the room, calling Kyuubi as he did. But the dog just whined softly, padding over to Kakashi and laying her head in his lap. Naruto nodded, leaving the three of them alone.

Once Naruto was gone Kakashi felt himself loose control completely. Tears began to flow unchecked from his eyes. He stroked Kyuubi's head, the dogs' presence was comforting but it wasn't enough to stop the overflow.

_He has to come back_, Kakashi desperately thought to himself. _I can't keep making the same mistakes. He has to come back…_

* * *

Sasuke felt himself reluctantly being tugged to consciousness. He groaned, rolling over until he was practically laying on Suigetsu. He cracked an eye open, the white haired boy moaned softly, his hand coming up to rest on his chest as he slowly stirred awake.

He felt sleep still tugging at him and he let his eyes close once more.

What felt like a moment later he stirred awake again. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up to see Suigetsu smiling some what sheepishly down at him.

"Mmm?" he groaned questioningly, closing his eyes and yawning widely.

"Nothing," Suigetsu said with a smile, shaking his head back and forth.

With another contented groan Sasuke rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms over his head. It had been a _long_ time since he had felt this good. He could feel his usual fears and thoughts drifting on the backburner, replaced by a feeling of contentment. He felt like he could lay in that bed beside Suigetsu for forever if he had the chance.

When he relaxed again he saw Suigetsu lying on his side, watching him with an amused expression.

"What?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," he said again. "Just thinking it's a nice change to wake up next to someone and not want to vomit when I look at them..." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. After a moment his lips migrated south, turning their focus on the hollow of his neck.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Sasuke asked, his eyes fluttering as Suigetsu's hands ran over his thigh.

"Oh yes," He said. Sasuke could feel him smile. "One of the highest quality."

"I'd hate to see who you bring around if someone who's half-starved is a nice change."

"Hey, just 'cause you're a little skinny doesn't mean you don't have the sexiest body I've ever seen…" He said nipping at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief. He closed his eyes as the boys hands moved south.

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Not one bit," Sasuke said with a small smile. He arched his back, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Suigetsu's hands worked expertly. He fought the urge to moan.

"Hmmm… well maybe I can make you believe me…"

* * *

Naruto stood with his back to the door. The house was silent around him; the only noise he could hear was the patter of rain on the roof above him which he expertly blocked that it out.

What should he do? Sasuke was gone, out doing god knows what. What if something happened? What if he had another panic attack? What if he overdosed again? Naruto felt himself tremble as he thought about the possibilities. He couldn't let that happen again. No, he had to do something.

But what? He couldn't find him by himself. Any other day he would go out on his own, relying on Kyuubi's nose to find him. But his scent would have been washed away by now in this rain. Plus, like Kakashi had said, he would probably catch his death if he walked around outside in this weather.

_Kiba!_ He thought finally. Kiba had a truck; he could drive him around and help him look. That way they'd be out of the rain, and he could rely on him to be his eyes. It was perfect!

Reaching out he trailed his fingers over the wall until he reached his dresser. Searching, his hand finally curled around his phone, he dialed the boys' number as he ran his hand along his desk until he reached his nightstand.

"Yo, Naruto! You're alive!" Kiba's loud voice came a moment later.

"Kiba, Sasuke's run away again. Can you help me go look for him?" He jumped straight in. A straightforward approach was usually best with the easily distracted boy.

"Huh? Druggies taken off?" Kiba asked, sounding surprised at Naruto's request.

Naruto sighed roughly, "He's not a druggie! So will you help me look for him?"

"Yeah, sure… Be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Naruto said with a relieved sigh.

"Just know you owe me _big time_ for this." Kiba said as he hung up.

Naruto sighed, stuffing the phone in his pocket. His hand dusted over the night stand for the sunglasses he never left the house without.

Once they were on he knelt down, searching for the messenger bag he had dropped there earlier. Finding it he walked to his closet. From the handle he took Kyuubi's harness, which he left off whenever he was home. Putting that in the bag he also pulled out two sweatshirts, his favorite orange ones by the feel of them, one for him and the other for just in case. He slipped it on, barely even fumbling with the zipper before stuffing the other into the bag. Making sure he had his wallet he slipped on his spare jacket, his usual one being in the kitchen. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he made his way into the hallway, quickly stopping by the bathroom to grab a towel With this rain he figured it would be a good thing to have handy.

Finally he made his way downstairs. Dropping his bag by the door he grabbed an umbrella from the closet and made his way to the half closed kitchen door.

He could feel the heavy atmosphere in the room; the two adults were silent, save for what sounded like the occasional sob. Naruto wished he could stay and comfort Kakashi but he had to go find Sasuke.

"Jiraiya, I'm going out to get the mail. It should be here by now." Naruto said.

"Alright, take Kyuubi with you. You know I don't like you walking alone at night."

"'Kay. Kyuubi," He called quietly. From inside the room he heard the dog whine softly, asking him to let her stay. He wished he could but he needed her now. "Come on girl."

A moment later he heard the clicking of her nails on the tiled floor as she left the room.

"Be right back," he said over his shoulder as he walked to the door. Fishing the harness from his bag he knelt, expertly slipped the leather straps onto the dog. Kyuubi stood obediently as her master worked. Once it was secured Naruto sat back, stroking the dogs head gently.

"We have to find Sasuke, Kyuubi. He's in trouble, he needs our help." He said softly. As if she understood Kyuubi gently licked his cheek. Naruto smiled softly, reaching around he pulled the dog into a hug.

"Let's go, girl," he said, stepping out into the rain.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, watching Suigetsu as he stood at his closet. Beside him his fingers twitched, he felt alert, full of energy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"So what do you want to do now?" Suigetsu asked as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. The boy was twitching unconsciously, his eyes moving constantly. But he looked happy, smiling sheepishly as he went about his business.

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno, I'm up for anything as long as it keeps me away from Kakashi's." It felt nice to be away, the atmosphere in that the house was suffocating. It was a nice change to be somewhere where he didn't have someone constantly looking over his shoulder.

Suigetsu laughed softly.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm _starving_, lets go get something to eat."

"Sure," he said with a shrug. Now that he thought about it he was starving as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"Awesome!" He said, pulling on a sweatshirt and sticking his wallet in his pocket.

"Oh," Suigetsu said as he flipped off the light and closed the door behind them. "My roommates are kind of strange. So don't mind them."

Sasuke just nodded, following the boy downstairs and into the kitchen. The small room was dirty and cluttered, just like the rest of the house. Papers and dirty dishes were piled on top of the small table. Two of the three chairs were held haphazardly together with duct tape. On the counters more dishes were stacked. Along with bags of chips and other food products.

At the sink stood a red haired girl, up to her elbows in soapy water as she scrubbed at the dishes. At her feet stood the dust bunny of a dog. As soon as Sasuke's feet touched the kitchen floor the dog yapped, scurrying over to him, its mouth opened wide as it continued to bark. Sasuke's face turned up in disgust and annoyance as he pushed it away with his feet. He hated dogs.

"Oi! Assface! It was your day to do the dishes!" The girl said angrily, not even looking up.

"Shut up," he said, grabbing his keys off a hook on the wall. "Fucking hag," he added under his breath as he started to walk out past her.

But as he did the girl kicked out, hitting Suigetsu directly on his outer thigh, causing him to tumble to the ground as his leg gave out from beneath him.

"Who the fuck you calling a hag!?" The girl screeched, standing with her fists clenched as she glared down at Suigetsu, who lay on the floor clutching his thigh. She was pretty, Sasuke admitted, for a girl at least. She had long red hair, matching eyes framed by think rimmed glasses and what appeared to be a nasty attitude.

"God fuck it woman!" He cursed.

Sasuke stood awkwardly beside the table, unsure of whether he should get in the middle of this. Beside him the dog barked and growled at Suigetsu.

As he stood there the girl turned to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind as well he was sure.

But as soon as her eyes fell on him her whole tone changed. Her once murderous eyes grew round as she looked him up and down. Sasuke took a step back, twitching uncomfortably as the girl took him in.

"Who's this?" She asked, her voice becoming sweet.

"What!?" Suigetsu said, his string of curses stopping as he stared incredulously up at the girl.

"Is he a friend of yours?" She asked, taking a step closer. Sasuke squirmed uneasily, not liking the way she eyed her.

"Oh no you don't!" Suigetsu practically shouted as he struggled to his feet. "Don't you try to steal this one away too! He's mine!" Suigetsu limped over placing himself in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke watched with round eyes as the two of glared at each other. He idly wondered how this exchange had ever come to be centered around him.

"Says who?" The girl said, her voice full of malice as she glared at Suigetsu. Sasuke was impressed when the boy didn't stand down, though his shoulders drooped slightly. The look on the girls face would have been enough to make any man cower in fear.

"Says me!" Suigetsu said, his voice quavering slightly. "Besides he's not _into_ your 'kind."

This seemed to deflate the girl slightly. Her face fell for a second only to be replaced with a look of annoyance.

"'Course he's not," She said turning her back to the two of them.

As soon as her eyes were off of him Suigetsu let out a shaky breath, his shoulders relaxing.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he said under his breath. Sasuke nodded as the boy took him by the hand, leading him from the kitchen.

In the living room a large, orange haired boy looked up from the book in his lap. He gave the two of them a questioning look.

Suigetsu just shook his head. "Girls fucking insane!" He said to the boy, who just nodded, smiling slightly as they left the house.

Once safely inside Suigetsu's car Sasuke turned to the boy.

"What the hell was _that_?"

"That was Karin, _the_ biggest psycho bitch you will ever meet?" He said through gritted teeth. Roughly he put the car in reverse, spinning wheels as he slammed on the gas.

"Every single time I bring someone the least bit attractive over she has to try and steal them away. Every single time!" He said, slamming his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"So that's why you said I was yours?" Sasuke asked, slightly unsure of what to make of the boys words.

"Exactly. I had to make it clear that she couldn't have you. Not that your _mine_, you're free to see who ever the hell you want. Which is the beauty of this relationship. No strings or obligations." He said with a sheepish grin, his frustration having finally passed.

Sasuke nodded, some what relieved.

"Now! What do you want to eat?"

* * *

It was perfect timing on Naruto's part, as soon as he reached the street Kiba pulled up in his massive F-150.

"Kyuubi up," He said, opening the door and stepping back. He could hear excited whining coming from inside the truck, Kiba must have brought Akamaru with him. Closing the back door he climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Shikamaru?" He asked as he put on his seat belt. He lifted his head, sniffing the air more closely. Sure enough he could smell the boy, either he was here, or he had been not long ago.

"Yo," came the boys' voice from the back seat. He sounded slightly annoyed. Behind him he could hear Akamaru shifting, his tail thumping against the seats, whining excitedly as he squirmed. To his right Naruto felt Kyuubi's nose push against him. She had never really liked Akamaru. The dog was too large, too over enthusiastic for her taste. Plus, she hated almost everything male. Not that Akamaru was aware of that fact. He adored the shepherd, practically pissing himself every time she came around.

"I swear you're part dog sometimes," Kiba said from the drivers' seat.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Akamaru settle down," Kiba said firmly to the dog. In the back Naruto heard Shikamaru sigh as the dog panted happily.

"So would you like to tell me why the hell we're looking for the druggie again?" Kiba said after a moment.

Naruto sighed; Kiba had always made it clear that he didn't like Sasuke. 'Uptight jackass' was the term he had used to describe the boy.

"I'm just worried. What if something happens again? Jiraiya and Kakashi both refuse to go looking for him in the rain so I thought I'd go look."

"Why do you care if something happens to that jackass? I mean after everything he's said to you I'd think you'd be glad he was gone!" The boy said, still not understanding where Naruto was coming from.

Naruto's face fell as he thought about what Kakashi had said. Kiba must have seen the pain on his face because he didn't push the issue any further.

"So where do you want to start? Just so you know, I don't want to be out all night. Shikamaru was tutoring me when you called. If I fail another pre-calc test it's on you."

"I don't know. Where do you guys think we should start?" He asked, he honestly had no idea where the boy might be. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Hell if I know," Kiba said.

The three of them fell silent for a moment until Shikamaru finally spoke from the back.

"Try downtown first, drive by all the restaurants and bars and see if we spot him. That would be the best place to start, he has to eat and the bars would be a good place for his sort of business to take place. If he's not there we can check the rest of the shopping areas and restaurants in town." He said sounding bored, as if it were common sense where they should start.

* * *

"Thanks," Kakashi said softly as Jiraiya set the glass before him. With a sigh he took a long gulp, feeling the alcohol burn his throat as he swallowed.

"No problem," the older man said, taking a swig from his own glass.

Kakashi sighed again; his eyes were dry and bloodshot. His throat felt hoarse and rough as he spoke. He felt horrible, both mentally and physically.

He wasn't sure how long he had cried for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. His mind had been too far gone to notice the passing time.

He vaguely remembered Kyuubi leaving at some point, Naruto's voice coming from outside the doorway.

"I screwed up bad, didn't I, Jiraiya?" He asked, his eyes downcast. He felt ashamed for his display of emotion. He knew the man would never judge him for it but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

"We all make mistakes, Kakashi," he said.

Kakashi nodded, accepting the mans words silently.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally though Kakashi downed the last of his drink and stood.

"I should probably be heading back in case he shows up. Want me to take Naruto? I'm sure he'd like to be there when Sasuke comes back."

"Sure, why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom while I get him?"

"Do I really look that bad?" Kakashi asked with a small smile.

Jiraiya nodded, smiling as he patted him on the back.

Kakashi closed the door of the bathroom as he heard Jiraiya make his way upstairs.

Pulling down his mask he splashed his face with water, scrubbing until he felt clean once again. Taking a towel from the rack he dried his face. In the mirror he could see his eyes were bloodshot, his left looking particularly menacing with the red on red.

Unconsciously he felt himself drawn to the scar that ran down his cheek. Holding the towel to his mouth with one hand, making sure he couldn't see his mouth, he traced the scar with one finger, feeling its rough edges. After a moment his eyes traveled to where he held the towel to his face, hiding the scars that crisscrossed his skin.

Slowly he let his hand fall, revealing his mouth and jaw. He cringed slightly at the sight. Several long, ragged scars ran across his jaw line and down his neck. His thin lips were scarred badly as well, along with his several scars that traced over his nose. All reminders of the crash that took his parents life more than a decade before. Gently he let his fingers run over them. Even to this day he couldn't remember getting them. That day was still gone from his memory. Everyone told him he had been lucky to survive. And even more lucky have recovered with no major repercussions.

After a few lingering moments he slipped his mask back on, situating it so the scars were hidden from view. He hated for people to see them. Which made things difficult at times. For example, he couldn't eat in public, or with anyone for that matter. He couldn't even kiss anyone properly. Though this had never been a major drawback seeing as he had never been big on the dating scene. There was someone he wished to get closer too now, and he knew the mask was putting a strain on their relationship.

But he would rather deal with these things then have people pity him for what was beneath the mask. Jiraiya was the only person he let see them. He felt it only natural, after what the man had helped him through. The man was practically a father to him, he couldn't hide it from him and he knew the man didn't pity him for it either.

Kakashi let out a rough sigh, he was reminiscing too much these days. He really needed to stop.

Just then though he heard a knock coming from the door. He reached out, pulling it open.

Outside stood Jiraiya, looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, worried. It took a lot to make Jiraiya look shocked.

"You're not the only one who's lost a kid tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **A slightly less angsty chapter, at least compared to the last chapters. Don't worry, I'll try to throw some lighter scenes in soon, just to lighten the mood a little bit, lol. Oh, and I've decided to throw in a love interest for Kakashi ;D That should pop up in a few chapters or so, that's something I'm looking forward to, lol.

Oh and I'd just like to say thank you to all those who review this story. Thank you so much! I know I might not reply to every review but please know I still read each and everyone of them. You guys are amazing, I can't believe I have so many people reading and enjoying my writing. I love to hear what you all have to say about it. You guys are probably the only thing that keeps me writing. I just wanted you guys to know that!


	13. Chapter 13

_PLEASE READ: Just so you all know I have reposted Chapter 12. I had been informed that my grammar was not up to par so I went back and fixed what I thought was wrong with it. It is no way perfect but it is better than before. I didn't change anything major, just awkward wording and grammatical errors, so it is not essential to reread it I just thought I'd inform you all! Thanks!_

**Chapter 13**

"We've been all over this fucking town, Naruto! We're not going to find him!" Kiba said angrily, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"But Sasuke-" Naruto started timidly. He felt bad for asking so much of Kiba. The three of them had been searching for Sasuke for close to three hours now. But where as Naruto had become more and more anxious but the minute Kiba had grown more and more aggravated.

"Who fucking cares what happens to that crackwhore! He can go die in a ditch for all I care!" Kiba snapped.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said warningly from the backseat.

Kiba grumbled under his breath angrily. Naruto let his head fall, he knew the boy was only frustrated but his words had still hit a sore spot. For all he knew Sasuke _could_ be dead in a ditch.

"I think what Kiba is trying to say is there's no point in staying out all night. We should head back. If he hasn't shown up by morning then we can go back out, alright?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded reluctantly. If he had the choice he'd rather keep looking but he had already asked too much of his friends.

"Good," Kiba said, turning the car around. "But first I'm getting something to eat. I'm fucking starving."

Not five minutes later they pulled to a stop outside of a nearby McDonalds. The three of them clambered out, stretching their cramped legs.

"Akamaru, stay," Naruto said firmly. He pushed against the dogs' nose, keeping him inside the truck as he let Kyuubi out. The dog whined miserably when Naruto closed the door on him, his eyes round.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll bring you something when we're done," Kiba said reassuringly as they walked away.

Naruto hunched his shoulders against the rain as Kyuubi led him after his friends. The temperature had dropped significantly since he had left the house, the hand holding Kyuubi's harness was already feeling numb as the rain water soaked it. He hoped silently that Sasuke was at least out of the rain somewhere.

"Wait," Shikamaru said, Naruto let out a surprised gasp as he walked into the boy.

"Hey is that druggie!?" Kiba said, sounding surprised. They had driven by the restaurant not ten minutes before and there had been no sign of the boy.

"What? Sasuke's here?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Does he look okay?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "He looks fine, he's eating with some white haired boy."

Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke was safe, nothing had happened.

"Why are we still standing here? Let's go get him!" Naruto said. "Forward, Kyuubi." He pushed his way past the boys and into the restaurant, a relieved smile on his face.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

"What?" Kakashi asked, not comprehending what the man had said.

Jiraiya sighed, reaching up and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Naruto's gone. Must have gone out looking for Sasuke…" He said, walking into the kitchen.

"Should we go look for him?" Kakashi asked, watching as Jiraiya poured the two of them another glass of bourbon. Jiraiya just shook his head.

"He probably got someone to go with him. He's not a stupid boy, he wouldn't go out alone," he took a long swig as he sat down. "Besides, he's got Kyuubi. She won't let anything happen to him."

Kakashi sat back down with a rough sigh. He felt horrible for not looking for either of the boys. Logically, he knew it was the right choice, there was no use looking for them at night in the rain. But he still felt like he should be doing something to fix this whole mess.

"Have you tried calling his cell?" He hoped Naruto would have been smart enough to leave his on. He had tried to call Sasuke's earlier, before he called the police, but the boy had turned it off.

Jiraiya shook his head, pulling out his cell phone. He closed it with a sigh a moment later. "It's off…"

Kakashi sighed again, leaning his forehead in his hands.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," the older man said with a smile. "We wait for them to come back. They always come back, don't they?"

* * *

Sasuke sat, listening to the buzz of the restaurant around him. Across the booth Suigetsu sat, looking as if he were off in his own world. Sasuke didn't blame him, he felt himself being pulled in so many different directions he didn't know what to do. So he contented himself with eating his meal, his foot tapping away at the floor as he watched the rain slide down the glass beside him.

On the way over the two of them had dipped into Suigetsu's ecstasy stash. The meth they had taken earlier in the day had begun to wear off, Suigetsu had been running low so their usual dosage had to be cut short. Not that Sasuke was complaining, anything was better than nothing after all.

"Sasuke!" He jumped as he heard his name, his eyes searching for the source. He groaned as he saw Naruto walking towards him, a smile on his face. Following behind him was Shikamaru, looking as bored as ever, and Kiba, looking rather pissed off. "Oh my god Sasuke! I'm so glad you're alright!" Much to Sasuke's annoyance Kyuubi laid her head in his lap as usual.

Across the table Suigetsu looked from Naruto and the others, his eyes lingering on Kyuubi, to Sasuke. "You know these guys?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said angrily. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked, glaring up at them as he tried to push the dog away. He gave up after a moment, turning his full attention to the boys.

"This idiot," Kiba said, motioning to Naruto. "Has been dragging us around for three hours looking for your ass. So why don't you be a good little junkie and get in the truck."

"Kiba," Shikamaru said impassively as he looked away, uninterested.

"What the fuck? I'm not going anywhere with you fucks!" Sasuke spat. Across the table Suigetsu watched the exchange with wide eyes.

Kiba opened his mouth again, looking ready to shoot back his own retort but Naruto lifted a hand, cutting him off.

"Sasuke, Kakashi is worried. You need to come home," he sounded desperate, looking in Sasuke's direction with a pleading look.

"Why should I go back to that hell hole? So I can be locked in my room for another week?"

"Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"No!" Sasuke cut him off. He stood, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He was furious. Why the hell should he go back to that place? And who the fuck did these three think they were, coming and telling him what to do?

"Oi, Sasuke. Calm down," Suigetsu said, sounding anxious to calm him down. He looked nervously over his shoulders, as he stood. "Dude-"

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you people. I'm fucking tired of you trying to take over my life. Just leave me the fuck alone!" With that he pushed his way past them, stomping towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him. Behind him Suigetsu watched him go, Sasuke felt bad for leaving this way after all the boy had done for him, but he couldn't stay there with those three anymore.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto called again once he was outside. Sasuke kept walking, ignoring him and the rain that began to soak his clothes. Behind him he could hear Naruto and the others running to catch up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, reaching out and grabbing Sasuke by the arm.

That was the last straw. Sasuke spun, fists raised. How dare he think he could touch him like that?

But before he could do anything Shikamaru was there, Sasuke's fist in his. Sasuke screamed in anger and pain as the boy twisted his arm behind his back, his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him," the boy whispered into his ear, his voice menacing. Sasuke struggled for a few moments before finally falling still.

"Let me go," Sasuke snarled. Now he was _beyond_ furious. Before him Naruto stood, looking shocked and unsure of what was going on directly in front of him.

"Not until you calm down."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to struggle. He knew he couldn't win against him. Shikamaru's arms were like steel bars, he wasn't going to budge. And even if this wasn't so he knew damn well he wasn't going to get through the dog boy, who stood, looking ready and excited to jump in if need be.

So Sasuke closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, which was difficult with the drugs coursing through him. Finally though Shikamaru slowly released him, ready to restrain him again if need be.

But he didn't need to. Sasuke stood, unmoving as he glared at them, cursing them silently.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, looking in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the boy and looked away, crossing his arms.

"So are we going to stand here all day or can we _please_ go? I hate the fucking rain," Kiba added under his breath.

"Yeah come on, let's go home," Shikamaru agreed.

Sasuke played with the idea of running for a moment but eventually thought better of it. With a defeated sigh he followed the boys to the truck and back to the house that was his prison.

* * *

Naruto slowly pushed the front door open, pausing to listen carefully. Behind him Sasuke shook the water from his hair, his clothes were soaked through completely. He could feel himself shivering. His arms wrapped around him, his fingers twitching uncontrollably.

When Naruto heard nothing he took a step in, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat on a hook by the door. Sasuke followed suit.

Slowly Naruto led the two of them into the kitchen. He smiled sheepishly as the two adults turned to look at them.

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking pointedly away as Kakashi watched him. He could see the man had been crying. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked disappointed.

"I uh… I found Sasuke…" Naruto said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Neither of the men said anything. Naruto's face fell.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Yup," Jiraiya said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N**: In light of my first note at the beginning of this chapter I have a few other things I'd like to say. First of all is that everything I post on FF is a rough draft. I prefer to edit a piece once I have it completed, which means that other than the necessary grammar and spelling checks everything I post here is relatively raw and unedited.

That being said, their are going to be mistakes, probably a lot of them. I don't like it but it comes with my writing style. I just wanted to make sure you all were clear on this and I appreciate everyone who reads my work despite the mistakes! Just know I try my best and that I will go back and try to fix everything eventually! So thank you all for being so supportive of this story and for putting up with my mistakes so graciously!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"_Sasuke…" _

Sasuke's eyes flew open, his body tensing as he stared at the blanket in front of his face. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. It was the same voice that had been haunting him for years.

His hands clenched into fists, twisting the blanket as he heard a low laugh. He could feel himself trembling.

"_Sasuke…"_

No. He's not here, Sasuke thought to himself frantically. He can't be here. This is all a nightmare. You're a fucking coward, just look he's not there!

He argued with himself, debating whether he should look or if he should continue to cower beneath his blanket like a child.

Finally his pride won out. Just as he heard the laughter again, the noise slowly drawing to an end, he pulled the blanket away and sat up slowly. He looked towards the end of the bed, in the direction of the voice, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Two bright red eyes stared back at him. Itachi grinned, his teeth sharp and gleaming. Down his face ran a stream of blood, pouring from a small hole in his forehead. Beside him stood the demon dog, its fangs already dripping with blood. It licked its lips in anticipation as it watched him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scream but before he could utter a sound the demon was on him.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, shoot me now… he thought to himself as Ino and Sakura bounced along beside him. Lunch had started just moments before and he already wished it was over.

"So, how are you feeling, Sasuke? Have you recovered fully from the overdose?" Sakura asked, sounding worried as she took in the bags beneath his eyes. He still looked sick, even after a week of rest. He was still as thin as ever and withdrawal had set in once more, he needed a fix _soon_. Of course it didn't help things that he hardly slept that night. His sighting of Itachi and his "demon" dog had kept him from sleeping. He had cursed himself for being so stupid, for believing he had seen his brother there; there was no way Itachi could have been there. He knew he was only saw what his mind had anticipated seeing, though why it expected to see a demon dog he had no idea. But still, it had kept him from sleeping the rest of the night.

"Idiot!" Ino practically screeched from his other side. He flinched away from the noise, wishing the girls would leave him alone for once. "Don't mention that!"

"But-" Sakura started to argue. Sasuke, however, ducked into the usual classroom, hoping to escape the girls without their noticing.

Inside the room the group was almost all assembled. Sasuke had finally given up trying to escape them. He knew that Naruto would track him down eventually and drag him there anyway. It was easier just to accept it than to try and escape it. Speaking of the blond haired boy he had been acting rather clingy in the past week. It was true; Jiraiya had gone out of town for a book signing and the like, leaving Naruto in Kakashi's care. But the boy had shadowed him almost the entire week, even before Jiraiya had left, trying constantly to coax Sasuke into doing what ever he could think of doing without their leaving the house. After their unapproved 'night on the town' the two of them had been grounded, unable to go anywhere but school and each others for two weeks. Which meant the blond boy was constantly hovering, much to Sasuke's dismay.

His eyes flicked around the room, trying to decide where the 'safest' place to sit would be. He finally settled on sitting beside Shino. The boy was one of the few who didn't seem to outright hate him, like Kiba and Neji, who kept casting him nasty looks, or tried to be his friend.

Shino nodded to him as he sat down beside him, not saying a word. Sasuke nodded back before burying his face in the crook of his arm. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Kiba, however, seemed to have different plans for him.

"Oi druggie!" The boy said loudly. Sasuke sighed as he heard the room fall quiet. He felt as Kiba leaned against the desk.

"Have fun the other night?" He said, sounding as if he was enjoying tormenting him.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said without lifting his head.

"What was that druggie?" Kiba said tauntingly.

"Kiba," Sasuke heard Shino say from beside him.

"Fuck off," he growled, lifting his head so he could glare up at the boy. He could see all eyes were on the two of them, waiting to see what he would do.

"So who was that guy you were with? One of your druggie friends?" Kiba continued, ignoring the insult Sasuke had thrown him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. "None of your fucking business."

Kiba just smirked, "oh, defensive aren't we… Is he your _boyfriend_?" He said the word with a sneer. Sasuke tensed, a fact that Kiba didn't fail to see.

"Oh ho! I was right, wasn't I?" Kiba asked, laughing loudly. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists; the boy was starting to really piss him off. It wasn't that he cared if they knew about him and Suigetsu; it was the condescending attitude with which Kiba spoke that was pissing him off.

"Hmm, I guess likes attract 'cause he looked almost as fucked up as you!"

Sasuke could feel himself about to snap as he heard the boy laugh. He stood, his face twisted with anger but before he could do anything Naruto stepped forward, his fist connecting with Kiba's cheek.

The larger boy let out a surprise yelp, jumping back, away from the two of them.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He practically shouted, glaring in Naruto's direction. Naruto stood there, his face angry and his fists clenched at his side. Beside him Kyuubi stood, her head low as she watched Kiba closely.

"Stop messing with him," Naruto practically growled. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, he had never seen Naruto like this before.

"I was just kidding!" Kiba said defensively. "You didn't have to go and hit me, you bastard!"

"I don't care. Stop messing with him."

"Fine, whatever," Kiba huffed, stalking away across the room, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he sat beside Hinata. The girl looked shocked, and somewhat frightened by the whole exchange. She watched Kiba warily as he sat glaring , his hand on his cheek.

Sasuke continued to stand there, watching Naruto as the room began to stir once more. The blond boy gave a smiled in his direction before moving to talk with Lee and Gaara. The red head gave him a curious look before shrugging and turning back to Naruto. Across the room Neji watched him as well, not even trying to hide the fact that he was.

Sasuke sighed, sitting back down beside Shino.

"Kiba's an ass," the boy said softly without looking at him. Sasuke snorted, _that_ was an understatement.

He leaned forward, his chin in his hand, not even reacting as Kyuubi placed her head in his lap like usual. He knew she wouldn't leave so he didn't even bother trying to make her anymore.

He closed his eyes, his finger tapping against the desk as he felt his body relax once more.

"Sasuke, is it true you have a boyfriend?" His peace was interrupted a moment later. He opened his eyes to see Sakura, Ino and Sai standing around him.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sasuke sighed. He really didn't feel like getting into this conversation.

Sakura and Ino both sighed in relief. "Thank god for a second I thought you really _were_ gay," Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke looked up at them, his annoyance clear on his face. "I am gay." He said simply. "So what?"

He watched as the girls faces fell. "You can't be serious?" Ino said after a moment, as if she thought Sasuke was just messing with them.

Beside the girls Sai grinned, moving so he was sitting on the desk. "Awesome! Now I'm not the only one!" He said happily. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as the pale boy leaned towards him. "So, are you top or bottom? 'Cause I like-"

"Sai!" The girls screamed in unison, Sakura smacking him on the back of the head. "Don't talk about that stuff in public!"

Sai looked up at the girls, his face confused. "But I-"

"No!" The said once more before stomping away, leaving Sasuke and Sai looking confused. Beside them Shino smirked with amusement.

Sai turned back to Sasuke, looking ready to continue their conversation but before he could the intercom came on, silencing the room.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please report to the main office." A woman's voice echoed through the room and the hallways outside. "I repeat, would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please report to the main office. Thank you."

The room remained quiet for several moments after the announcement. Sasuke sighed roughly, trying to figure out what he had done this time. Across the room Naruto looked confused.

"W-What happened, N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be right back. Kyuubi," he called to the dog. Once she was at his side he started towards the door.

"We're coming too!" Lee said loudly, standing and moving towards the door with him.

"You guys don't have to come," Naruto said, sounding hesitant at the idea of the group accompanying him.

"Yes we do," Gaara said after a moment. He crossed his arms, looking as menacing as ever. Naruto cast a worried glance over his shoulder as the group followed him out of the door.

Beside Sasuke Shino shrugged, standing and following the group. With a sigh Sasuke followed suit.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke stepped into the office he tensed, his eyes locking on to the two police officers who stood with Kakashi and the principal. His eyes grew wide as he panicked. Frantically he searched through his brain, trying to figure out what he had done. He patted his pockets unconsciously, making sure nothing was in them. For once he was relieved when he felt not even the smallest pill in his pocket.

Sasuke froze as the adults looked up, their eyes falling on him and Naruto. Behind them the group milled about in the hallway, the schools security guards refusing to let them in.

"Sasuke. Naruto," Kakashi said, motioning for them to follow him.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before stiffly following them down a hallway, past the nurses' office and other administrative offices. He eyed the officers warily as they came to a stop before the principals' office.

"Naruto, can you wait out here?" Kakashi asked the boy. Naruto nodded, sitting down on a chair outside the door. Kyuubi whined, watching Sasuke as he followed the adults into the office.

"Sasuke, sit down" the principal motioned to a chair situated before her desk. Her voice was soft, and concerned, though Sasuke could tell it wasn't genuine. "These officers have something important they need to discuss with you."

Sasuke ignored her request, his eyes still on the officers. The stood side by side, watching him closely, though there eyes weren't judgmental. On the contrary they looked rather somber, which confused Sasuke even more.

At the back of the room Kakashi stood, hands in his pockets as he watched silently.

"Sasuke, when was the last time you spoke with Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke froze, fear shot through his body as memories flashed before his eyes. His hands clenched into fists as he saw that night play over once more.

"Don't say his name," he ground out from between his teeth. He kept his eyes trained to the floor as he fought against it. He hated that name, it infuriated him, it terrified him.

"Sasuke-"

"Do not say his name!" He practically shouted as he clenched his eyes shut. Against the darkness he saw Itachi smiling at him, his eyes glowing red, just as they had the night before.

"Alright, we won't say his name," one of the officers said reassuringly. He paused for a moment, letting Sasuke compose himself. Finally Sasuke let his hands relax at his sides.

"Have you had any contact with your brother recently?"

Sasuke shook his head. Why were they asking him these things? What had his brother done now to cause this?

"Why?" He asked quietly, not looking up.

The men hesitated, after a moment one sighed. "Sasuke, the body of your brother was found this morning."

Sasuke felt his whole body go numb. It couldn't be true, he thought to himself. They were lying, Itachi couldn't be dead. He wouldn't die before finishing the job he started.

"He was found along with the body of another man by the name of Deidara. It looked like there was a struggle of sort. They each suffered from a multitude of gun wounds."

Sasuke shook his head back and forth; his breathing was coming in ragged gasps as he panicked. He could see Itachi watching him, grinning as he had the night before. "You're lying" he said, unconsciously he gripped at his head with one hand, his other coming to clutch at his chest as he struggled to breath. "You're lying. He can't be dead. He can't be dead. He hasn't finished the job yet. He wouldn't die without finishing it!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as he stepped forward. Sasuke ignored him; he shook his head frantically as his legs gave from beneath him.

He dropped to his knees. Clenching his eyes shut he struggled to get the image of his brother from his mind. He sat on the floor of the office, the officers and Kakashi kneeling beside him as he rocked back and forth, muttering under his breath. "You're lying. You're lying. You're lying."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I'm heading to my grandmothers for a week on Friday. Unfortunately, I don't have internet down at her house, so don't expect another update before Friday the 15th. I'll try to have one out as soon as I get home though!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Sasuke…?" Kakashi asked softly. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, his eyes glazed over. With one hand he still clutched at his chest, his other rested limply beside him. Sweat gleamed on his forehead and his body trembled slightly as he stared blankly at the ground.

Kakashi kneeled beside him, his hand gently touching the boys shoulder. Sasuke jumped, his eyes snapping shut and his trembling growing worse. Kakashi quickly pulled his hand away, watching the boy with sad eyes. On Sasuke's other side crouched the school nurse, the principal had sent for her when Sasuke broke down. Though once she was there she told them that all they could do was wait for him to calm down.

Across the room the police officers still stood, watching the boy sympathetically. The principal watched as well, looking shocked by the whole incident.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said again, he hated to push the boy even further but he had no choice. Sasuke was Itachi's only living relative; he had to be the one to take care of his brothers' arrangements. "Sasuke, these officers need to know what you want done with the body."

Sasuke didn't look up, he heard Kakashi speaking to him though he hardly registered the words. He still couldn't believe his brother was dead. He didn't think it could be possible. No, it had to be one of his tricks. Some sort of ploy to get him to relax and let his guard down before he swooped in.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked again after a few silent moments.

"I don't care." He said, his voice empty, emotionless. "Burn it, bury it, I don't give a fuck."

Kakashi's eyes lingered on him for another moment before he turned to the officers.

"Can we get back to you?"

The officers nodded. "Of course. Give him a day or two to calm down, there's no rush. We have to do more tests on the body anyway."

"Thank you."

They nodded, giving Sasuke one last look before leaving the room.

Sasuke didn't look up as he heard them leave. He was dimly aware as the nurse instructed Kakashi as to his care. Unconsciously his free arm came to wrap around him, as if he were holding himself together. He felt as if his brother were watching him at that moment, watching and grinning as Sasuke cowered.

He closed his eyes wishing he would just leave him alone for once.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Naruto said, standing as the man stepped in to the hallway. "What's going on? Why was Sasuke screaming?" He looked worried, his hand curled around Kyuubi's harness, his knuckles turning white. At his side the dog whined softly, her ears pricked as she looked towards the door.

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his silver hair.

"Sasuke's brother was murdered last night."

Naruto gasped, "Oh my god! That's horrible, poor Sasuke!"

Kakashi shook his head though he knew the boy couldn't see him. "No, it's probably the best thing that could have happened for him."

Naruto gave him a confused look. Kakashi stepped forward, "Sit down." He said, sitting in the chair beside him. "I didn't want to tell you without his permission, but you'll have to know what's happened to him to help him through this."

Kakashi didn't know the specifics of Sasuke's past, just the basics. He knew Sasuke and his brother Itachi had been close, very close and he knew what had happened nine years ago and how Sasuke coped with it. But that was all he needed to know.

By the time Kakashi fell silent once more Naruto was gazing towards the floor. He worried his bottom lip as he gently stroked Kyuubi's head.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard…" He finally said, his voice soft.

Kakashi looked up at him.

"He watched as everything he loved was taken from him…" He leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hand.

"Just like you…" Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I don't remember what it was like before. I don't know what I'm missing. Sasuke though… Sasuke had everything; he knew what it was like to have a family. Then he had to watch as it was torn apart… it's no wonder he's this way…"

Kakashi nodded, turning his gaze back to the door. He knew Sasuke was still sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around him as he trembled. He wished he could help him through his, help convince him that his brother really was gone and that he was finally free. But he knew he had to let Sasuke come to that conclusion on his own, he wasn't going t believe anyone else.

"Sasuke's mind refuses to let him believe that Itachi's dead," Kakashi said. "He's so wrapped around his brothers' finger, so afraid of him that he over estimates his power. He thinks this is another one of his brothers' tricks. It's going to take some time for him to realize that he's finally safe. We're going to have to help him until then."

Naruto nodded, not saying anything.

"We better get him home then."

* * *

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, watching as Naruto led Sasuke to the door. Sasuke had slipped further and further away on the ride back to the house. He was muttering under his breath, his eyes trained on his feet. He flinched at the slightest movements, whimpering and shaking as he did. He hadn't even objected when Naruto took him by the hand.

Kakashi had known things would get worse before they got better but he had hoped the worse had already past. Obviously though it was going to take more than his breakdown at the school to help him move on.

Naruto walked slowly, letting Kyuubi lead him to the front door as he led Sasuke. The raven's feet shuffled on the ground as he squeezed Naruto's hand.

Finally the two of them made it into the living room. Gently Naruto sat Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke said nothing as he drew his knees to his chest, he stared ahead vacantly. Kakashi watched as Naruto spoke softly to him, it wasn't important what he was saying, it was the soothing tone that really mattered.

Slowly, as not to startle him, Naruto sat down next to him. Kyuubi laid her head in Sasuke's lap, causing the boy to flinch slightly. Naruto's face was gentle as he looked in Sasuke's direction. He held the boys hand, his thumb moving in slow circles over Sasuke's skin.

Kakashi's gaze lingered a few more moments before he turned his back on the two of them. He had phone calls to make and business to attend to. At least he knew Sasuke was in good hands.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bed, rocking back and forth slowly as he hugged his knees to his chest. Outside he could see the last traces of sunlight drifting across the back yard. He worried his bottom lip, his eyes staring at the wall across the room. He could almost see his brother still standing there, grinning at him.

He shivered, closing his eyes and trying not to think. It was impossible. No matter how he tried his thoughts always pulled back to his brother. He knew he was still alive. He knew he was still out there somewhere, somewhere close. Just waiting for his moment to strike.

He clenched his teeth. He was going to die. He knew it. And he knew it wasn't going to be quick and painless. No, his brother would make sure to drag it out; to torment him. He would want to see him squirm, hear him scream.

Sasuke's pride cried in anger at the thought.

No, Sasuke thought to himself suddenly. I'm not going to let him do that. If I'm going to die I want to do it on my own terms.

Kabuto. He had to meet with Kabuto. If he was going to do this he wanted it to be as painless as possible.

Without even realizing it be began to plan it, within moments he had everything planned out. He would have to take the money from Kakashi's wallet. Technically the money would be his, seeing as the bastard still had the money from his stash. He had already figured out how to get out of the house. It hadn't rained for days, meaning the porch roof was dry. The only thing he was worried about was Naruto. The boy had the ears of a fox. He heard everything.

But it was a risk he was willing to take.

Once he had gotten back from meeting with Kabuto he would come back, he'd need to steal a razor or a knife of some sorts. He glanced down at his wrists, seeing the scars that crisscrossed them. Remnants of past drug induced panic attacks. This time would be different though. This time he was planning ahead. He knew what had to be done. This time he would make sure it would work.

Tearing his eyes away from the scars he pulled out his phone, typing a message to Kabuto, asking him if he could meet at the park down the road at some point that night.

As soon as he flipped the phone shut a soft knock came from his door. Sasuke stiffened at the noise, panicking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came a moment later. Sasuke relaxed at the sound of his voice, though he wasn't happy that it was Naruto he _was_ relieved that it wasn't his brother outside the door, like he had expected.

"What?" He snapped, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"Dinner's here."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, climbing to his feet. He opened the door, pushing his way past Naruto and Kyuubi.

Downstairs Kakashi was setting a bag of Chinese food on the table.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" He asked as the boy sat down.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said, not looking at either of them. He could feel Kakashi watching him closely. Probably trying to see if he had come to his senses yet. Sasuke wished the man would just mind his own business for once.

The three of them were quiet as they ate. Sasuke's eyes kept traveling back to the counter where Kakashi's wallet sat beside his keys and cell phone.

Sasuke barely touched his food. He was too wired, too jumpy to concentrate on food. His hand shook as he took a few small bites. Half way through his phone vibrated. He pulled it out, reading the message from Kabuto. _Meet in 15 minutes. Don't be late._

He waited another minute before he stood, carrying his plate to the trash. As he did he smoothly reached out, putting the wallet into his sweatshirt pocket. He had had much practice stealing and pick pocketing over the years. His drugs didn't pay for themselves.

After dropping off his plate he looked back. Kakashi still sat with his back to him. He hadn't noticed a thing.

"I'm going to sleep," Sasuke said as he left the room. He could feel Kakashi gazing after him.

Once upstairs Sasuke made a quick stop off at Kakashi's bathroom, swiping one of the disposable razors the man kept in his cabinet.

Once in his room he slipped on a jacket and his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He flinched, spinning to face the movement. It took him a moment to realize it was only his shadow playing across the wall. He let out a rough sigh, he needed to hurry. If he didn't he was going to go insane before his brother even got a hold of him. And maybe that was his brothers' plan.

Well, if it was he wasn't going to have the satisfaction, he thought as he opened the window. Carefully he climbed out, freezing as he dislodged a stick, which rolled down the roof and onto the grass. Slowly he made his way to the edge. Clumsily he lowered himself over, dropping the last two feet or so to the ground.

He bit his lip as he crumpled on the ground, his legs unable to catch him fully. He lay on the ground for a few long seconds, expecting to hear Kyuubi bark or Kakashi ask him what he was doing.

Pushing himself up he slunk out of the yard, jogging down the side walk until he reached the park around the corner. His heart was racing by the time he came to a stop. His eyes were wide with fear as he gazed around him. Night had already fallen and the park was empty. The streetlights cast long shadows across the park and the trees around it. He expected to see his brother creep from them at any moment.

But he didn't. After a minute Kabuto's glossy black sedan came to a stop beside the park. Sasuke gave one last look over his shoulder, he could have sworn he heard growling coming from the trees.

"Sasuke! It's been so long!" Kabuto said happily as Sasuke slid into the back seat beside him. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he said, pulling the wallet from his pocket. "Look, I don't have forever. It won't be long before they notice I'm gone."

Kabuto tsked, giving Sasuke a stern look. "Bad Sasuke. 'Causing trouble again?"

Sasuke ignored him. He sifted through the wallet. $80. That would be enough. He had only planned on getting enough to take the pain away anyway.

"Here," he handed Kabuto the money. "What do you have?"

"Meth, cocaine and heroin. This all? That's not going to last you very long." Kabuto said taking the money.

"I don't have much longer," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Give me the cocaine." He would rather have the meth but Kakashi had thrown out his syringes. Plus he wanted it to be gone by the time he got back to the house, that way Kakashi couldn't take it from him.

Kabuto gave him a funny look as he handed him a small baggy.

Sasuke shoved it into his pocket before opening the door and climbing out.

"Hope to see you again soon, Sasuke!" Kabuto said after him.

"Don't worry. You won't."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised. Sasuke said nothing as he kicked off his shoes. He could feel the drugs taking effect. He already felt more relaxed, though thoughts of his brother still hovered in the back of his mind.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked, appearing in the doorway to the living room. He sounded as shocked at Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"I went for a walk," Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs.

"Sasuke, you're twitching again," Kakashi said, watching him closely.

"Fuck off," he said over his shoulder, slamming his door behind him.

Naruto moved to stand beside Kakashi, looking up in the direction of Sasuke's room.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said. "Please make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi forward."

* * *

Sasuke stood, glowering at Naruto with a look that would send anyone running. Naruto, however, just stood there, looking stubborn in his attempt to stay with him. Much to Sasuke's annoyance the boy had refused to let Sasuke alone in his room. He insisted on staying with him. And no matter how much Sasuke had argued and screamed the boy had stood his ground.

Sasuke growled, crossing his arms and turning his back to the boy.

"Fine," he snapped. "Do whatever the fuck you want!"

He heard the door click shut as Naruto followed him into the room. Sasuke stood, glaring out the window as Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed. Angrily Sasuke thought through his options.

After a minute he decided not to change his plans. If he didn't act now he would lose his nerve. No, he had to do it now if he had any hope of beating his brother at his own game.

"I'm taking a shower," he said, turning and stalking into his bathroom. Behind him Naruto looked confused, as if he weren't sure whether he should let him go or not.

Once inside Sasuke flipped on the shower, hoping the noise would satisfy the boy outside. Pulling the razor from his pocket he sat down with his back against the wall. After a short struggle he finally held a single blade in his hand. He tossed the rest of the razor into the trash, pulling up his left sleeve, revealing his already healed scars.

With a sigh he closed his eyes. He was ready. If it was to save him from his brother he was ready.

He lifted the blade, pressing it against the inside of his wrist. Without hesitation he pulled it across his skin. Hardly even feeling the sting. He sighed as he felt the warm blood begin to run down his arm.

He switched the blade to his other hand, actually enjoying as his wrist throbbed. He pressed it to his skin of his right wrist but before he could make the cut a bark came from outside the door.

Sasuke groaned as he heard Kyuubi whine as she scratched at the door.

"Shut up! Fucking mongrel," He muttered under his breath. He couldn't even die in peace with these people.

Kyuubi barked again.

"Sasuke? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked timidly from outside the door.

"Go the fuck away." He growled. Outside he heard Naruto struggling with Kyuubi. The dog whined, barking every so often.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes again. After a moment he picked up where he left off. This time the blade sunk in deeper, he winced slightly but the pain wasn't bad.

He leaned back, already feeling light headed. He could feel the blood soaking the front of his clothes. The room already reeked of blood.

Outside Kyuubi was going ballistic. She howled, clawing at the door. Naruto shouted for a moment, trying to get her to calm down but after a minute he fell quiet.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? I smell blood!" Naruto said anxiously. Sasuke growled with frustration. The guys not human!

"I'm fine!" Sasuke shouted back at him. Closing his eyes as his head swam. He felt cold despite the steam that swirled around him from the shower.

"I'm coming in!" Naruto said.

"No! Stay the fuck out!" Sasuke shouted as he watched the door swing open. Sasuke flinched as Kyuubi bounded forward, sliding slightly on the tile floor. The dog swiped her tongue over his face once before turning her attention to his wrists.

"Fuck!" He cursed as she lapped at the wounds, sending pain shooting up his arms despite the drugs numbing effects. He pulled his arms away, cradling them against his chest, not noticing the razor slip from his hands.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Naruto asked anxiously as he stepped forward. He bumped into Kyuubi, who was still busy trying to reach his arms. Dropping to his knees he reached out, searching for Sasuke. He froze as his hand blood pooling on the floor and the razor that Sasuke had dropped.

Tentatively he lifted the piece of metal, running his finger over the edge experimentally. He gasped as he realized what it was.

"Sasuke what have you done?" He practically shouted. He reached forward frantically, trying to find Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke pulled away from him, glaring at the boy as his vision swirled once more.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

"Get the fuck out!" Sasuke said, scrambling to his feet. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're trying to kill yourself! Of course it has something to do with me!" Naruto shouted back. His face was turning red with anger; he couldn't believe Sasuke was willing to throw his life away so carelessly.

"No it doesn't! I can do what ever the fuck I want! It's my life!"

"So? Did you even think about anyone else?"

"Why the fuck would I? Nobody would even care if I was gone anyway!"

"I'd care!" Naruto shouted, his face screwing up as if he were about to cry. Sasuke took a step back, still cradling his wrists to his chest. He could feel the blood soaking his shirt. He was lightheaded, his vision growing black around the edges. He was not expecting to see such a reaction from the boy.

Behind Naruto Kakashi appeared. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood pouring from Sasuke's arms but he didn't step forward. He looked horrified, his face twisting with panic, his eyes never leaving the wounds on Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke didn't have time to dwell on Kakashi's reaction long as Naruto continued to scream.

"Do you really think no one would care? Are you that fucking stupid! Do we have to spell everything out for you?"

Sasuke said nothing as he watched the boy panting before him. He could see him shaking uncontrollably, his hands clenched into fists.

"I don't want you to leave! I'm not going to let you leave! Not for something so stupid as to out do your dead brother! Not for anything!" He stood for a moment longer before his legs gave out from beneath him. He fell to his knees, trembling as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Kyuubi whined from beside him, licking her masters' face.

Kakashi finally seemed to snap out of his daze. He stepped forward, looking shaken as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto as Kakashi called an ambulance. He didn't argue as he sat him down on the toilet seat, wrapping his wrists in towels to try and stanch the blood flow. Naruto's words ran through his head over and over. Even when he could feel his consciousness being to slip.

He could hear Kakashi speaking to him, gently patting his cheeks trying to keep him awake. But it was no good. Sasuke barely heard Kakashi shout as his eyes fluttered shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Stop it Sasuke, you're going to bust a stitch," Kakashi said blandly as he stepped into the room. In his hands he held two sodas. Sitting down in a chair against the wall he handed on to the raven.

Sasuke scowled, pulling his finger from beneath his bandage. The bandages around his wrist where irritating his skin, causing them to itch like crazy. It also didn't help that he was getting antsy just sitting in the hospital bed feeling like shit.

Reaching out he snatched the bottle from Kakashi's hand, careful not to look the man in the eyes.

It had been close to a day since Sasuke's 'incident.' Luckily, well maybe not in Sasuke's opinion, paramedics had arrived just in time. Unfortunately though they insisted on keeping him in the hospital until he recovered his strength and they were sure he wasn't going to try it again any time soon.

Kakashi had told him that they were planning on releasing him the next morning as long as he didn't pull any stunts before then. Which Sasuke wasn't planning on doing. He had gotten over his momentary lapse in judgment. Though it was still hard to believe that Itachi was dead (and he probably wouldn't believe it until he saw his brother lying in his casket) he had calmed down enough to realize it probably wasn't one of his schemes. Looking back on it he could see how stupid he had been acting; how wrapped around his brothers' fingers he was. It was embarrassing.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, staring past the bed and out the window.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He struggled to twist the cap off his soda, wincing as his stitches pulled. He growled in frustration when he couldn't get it off.

Kakashi reached out a hand, offering to open it for him. Sasuke struggled for a few moments longer before finally handing it to him. Kakashi twisted the cap off with no problem, handing it back to him without a word. Sasuke snatched the bottle from him once more, looking away in humiliation.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes; the only sound was the soft snoring coming from Naruto. The boy had fallen asleep in the chair next to Sasuke's bed close to an hour earlier, Kyuubi asleep on the floor. Naruto had refused to leave his side since he had come too, only leaving to walk Kyuubi.

Sasuke's eyes fell on the boy, still contemplating his words.

"You really scared him…" Kakashi said softly. Naruto wasn't the only one Sasuke had scared. Sasuke's stunt had hit close to home, yet again bringing up memories Kakashi would have rather left forgotten.

Sasuke said nothing as he continued to watch the sleeping boy. He still didn't know what the boys deal was. What was he getting at, acting all protective over him? And why the hell would he care about him anyway? Sasuke had been nothing but hostile to the boy since the day he had arrived in this town. He didn't understand how he still wanted him around after everything Sasuke had done.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, trying to puzzle it out. What interest did the boy have in him? He had to have some motive other than just wanting to be friends. People didn't go to such extremes to be friends with people who resisted as much as he had. Was he interested in Sasuke romantically? Sasuke almost snorted with laughter; don't tell me the bastard likes me! Sasuke laughed inwardly at the thought. For some reason the thought of the blond being attracted to him amused him. He wasn't sure why exactly; maybe it was because they were so different. Their philosophies at least, Naruto seemed to look at everything in a positive, optimistic manner where as Sasuke was nothing but pessimistic.

Now this wasn't to say Sasuke wasn't attracted to Naruto, physically that is. Naruto was good looking, Sasuke had admitted in the past. He definitely took better care of his body than Sasuke ever had. Emotionally however Sasuke had no interest in the boy.

Sasuke sighed, leaning back into his pillows and staring up at the ceiling.

"He was right though, you know…" Kakashi continued. "You have to stop being so reckless, one of these days your going to go too far and nobody will be there to pull you back at the last minute."

Sasuke scowled in irritation but said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the man.

"I don't want you to throw your life away. For your sake as well as Naruto's and even my own. Neither of us wants to lose anyone else if we can help it…" Kakashi paused, sighing roughly. "Which is why I've decided it would be best for you to spend some time in a rehab center."

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed, his head snapping around. His eyes widened in shock and anger. "No! I'm not going to rehab! You can't fucking make me!"

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi said, his eyes flicked to the other side of the room where Naruto flinched, his sunglasses, which had been slipping as he slept, fell from his face. At his feet Kyuubi leapt up, watching Sasuke intently, her ears flat against her head.

"I'm not going!" A moment later a nurse hurried in, looking shocked. Kakashi quickly explained as Sasuke continued to curse and scream in protest. Sasuke struggled as she grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to give him something to calm him. When he wouldn't sit still the woman called in for help. Finally, with the help of two other nurses she was able to give him the injection.

Sasuke continued to rave for another few minutes before the medication finally kicked in. Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched the boys' eyes begin to droop lazily, his body relaxing, the last hints of anger fading from his eyes as the medication whisked him away.

Naruto sat quietly as Sasuke drifted to sleep. He looked worried as he stroked Kyuubi's head.

"When is he leaving?" He asked finally.

"Two days… after his brothers' funeral…" Kakashi sounded exhausted. He knew what he was doing was the best thing for the boy. He just wished Sasuke could see that.

"Do you think he should go to that?" Naruto asked tentatively, remembering how the mere mention of his brother sent Sasuke panicking.

"Going to the funeral will help Sasuke realize his brother is truly gone. That he doesn't have to worry anymore."

Naruto nodded. Beside him Kyuubi whined, her tongue running over Sasuke's hand as he slept.

"This is the best thing we can do for him…"

* * *

Itachi's funeral was a small one. The only guests were Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya; who had insisted they accompany him. None of Itachi's former friends came, and none of his current one (if he had had any) either. The memorial service was a short, the burial service even shorter.

Sasuke was silent through out the entire thing. He felt numb, his eyes not leaving the casket that stood at the head of the room. He was half tempted to get up and open the lid then and there, to put his fears to rest for good. The other half of him fought against the urge though, not wanting to lay eyes on the man who had ruined his life.

He didn't linger after the service was through. As soon as the casket was lowered into the grave Sasuke turned his back. He didn't want to be near his brother longer than necessary.

Kakashi kept quiet on the ride home, not wanting to push the boy, who stared out the window, an empty look in his eyes. Once back at the house Sasuke trudged slowly up the stairs, laying down in his bed with a sigh.

In the morning Kakashi would be taking him to the rehab center. It was not a fact that he was happy about but he wasn't in the mood to argue it. He felt drained, exhausted. And he couldn't help but think that maybe Kakashi and Naruto had been right. Maybe it was time for him to turn his life around.

Of course, things weren't exactly so simple. His body still craved the drugs it was used to getting. It was difficult for him to ignore the urge to pull out his phone and call Kabuto or Suigetsu.

His idly ran his fingers over the bandages still wrapping around his wrists. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what his life was going to become now that his brother was out of the picture.

* * *

Dinner was a somber event that night. Jiraiya had invited Sasuke and Kakashi over, as sort of a farewell and good luck event for Sasuke. For once Sasuke didn't argue while he was there. Preferring to sit silently as Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged small talk, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke faded in and out as that spoke. He did learn that Jiraiya had gotten a contract with a major publishing company while on his trip. Sasuke made a mental note to look into the mans work, it could prove interesting.

Naruto was quiet throughout dinner, looking preoccupied as he ate. Sasuke noted the boys' odd behavior but didn't think much of it.

Afterwards Jiraiya and Naruto wished Sasuke the best of luck, assuring him they would visit and see him when he got out.

Sasuke nodded, taking their words silently. Kyuubi whined softly as he turned to the door. Stepping forward she pressed her head against his leg. Sasuke looked down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes were round and sad, as if she knew what was going on.

Sasuke gave a small smile. He reached down, ruffling the dogs' ears softly before he followed Kakashi out of the door.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was up early, packing his clothes and enjoying a long shower before meeting with Kakashi downstairs. After a quick breakfast Sasuke followed his guardian out the door and to the car. His eyes drifted over the deserted neighborhood as he tossed his bag in the trunk.

With a sigh he climbed into the passenger seat, saying goodbye to his past life as Kakashi pulled away from the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter! It makes me so happy to read them all!

There was one I wanted to respond to but wasn't able to since it was done anonymously. So this is for 'The Bloob.' I just wanted to answer some of your questions/comments, lol. Okay first off, I'm glad you like the story! It makes me happy to hear it. Yes, the Oocness is exaggerated, more so in some scenes than others. My Sasuke is no where near as smart or articulate as the one in the original. I made him like that to show the effects the drugs and his past have had on him as a person. Instead of wanting to seek revenge like the original Sasuke did after Itachi killed his family. My Sasuke went the other direction. It's messed with his mind quite a bit, lol. With my writing style I make almost everything up as I go along. When I started this story I really had no idea how the characters were going to develop. I do plan to go back when I edit this story and make stuff like this clearer and try to fix some of the really Ooc moments. But for now this story is for fun and practice while I'm between novels.

As for the writing about drugs when I know nothing about them thing. I decided to write this story because the plot seemed interesting to me, lol. I had a few really vivid scenes playing in my head that I wanted to develop and this is what came out of them. But like I said, it was all for practice and for fun so I try not to dwell on the little mistakes and rather look at the larger picture. Thank you so much for the review, I always appreciate hearing constructive criticism!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers with impatience. He glanced up at the clock over the check in desk. 3:20, the bastard was twenty minutes late! Kakashi's had seemed to develop a bad habit of showing up late in the past three and a half months. Usually showing up a minimum of fifteen minutes late whenever he had a meeting at the center with Sasuke. It was a habit that had increasingly begun to rub Sasuke the wrong way. Especially after the strict scheduling he had gotten used to at the center.

With another sigh he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. Beside him the doctor shifted, grunting impatiently as he checked his watch again. At least Sasuke wasn't the only who was annoyed with his guardian.

A moment later he heard the door open, he opened his eyes to see Kakashi walking in lazily, his hands into his pockets.

"Kakashi," the man beside him said, stepping forward and offering his hand.

"Ibiki," Kakashi responded with a smile, shaking his hand before turning his eyes to Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, before looking away.

He listened as Ibiki informed Kakashi of the necessary information, mostly medication and the like. Finally Ibiki turned to Sasuke, offering his hand as he looked the boy in the eye.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You did it," Sasuke nodded, reaching out and shaking the mans hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as the man's grip tightened and he leaned forward, his scarred face mere inches from his own. "Don't screw it up," He practically growled.

Sasuke nodded and the man smiled. Straightening he clapped Sasuke on the shoulder before turning his back on them.

"Make sure I never see you again!" He said before disappearing back into the building.

Sasuke looked after the man for a moment longer, he couldn't help but think how he would miss the intimidating man.

He gave a small smile before scooping his bag off the ground and following Kakashi out the door and into the real world for the first time in three and a half months.

"So how does it feel to be a free man!" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and leaning on him as they walked across the parking lot.

"You're sure in a good mood," Sasuke snorted with amusement.

Kakashi just shrugged. "It's just nice knowing this is the last time I'll have to drive _all_ the way out here."

"It's an half hour drive."

"Each way!" He whined as he climbed into the drivers seat. Sasuke shook his head in amazement as he tossed his bag in the trunk. He didn't think he'd ever seen Kakashi acting so happy before. _Something_ was up…

"Spill it. What happened?" He demanded as he climbed in and Kakashi pulled out onto the road.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Something happened. I can tell so tell me."

Kakashi just shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching the him closely. He _knew_ something had happened to him, something good by the look of it. But _what?_

After a few moments Sasuke sighed, turning his eyes to look out the window. Kakashi wasn't going to tell him so there was no real reason to push it.

The ride back to Kakashi's was a peaceful one. Neither of them spoke much, Sasuke preferring to gaze out the window, enjoying being free after so long. It was nice knowing he no longer had the restrictions he had in the center. Kakashi seemed to be lost in his own little world as he drove, smiling to himself as he watched the road.

After close to an hour they pulled into the neighborhood. Sasuke unclipped his seatbelt as they approached the house. But to Sasuke's surprise Kakashi kept driving pulling to a stop a few houses down. Right outside of Naruto's house.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion, what was, he started to ask himself.

"Please say he didn't!" He exclaimed as if hit him. Sasuke's eyes widened with panic as he watched Kakashi grin. "Fuck…" He groaned, closing his eyes and sinking in his seat.

"Aw don't be like that, Sasuke. He missed you!" Kakashi said, sounding amused.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as Kakashi got out, circling around and pulling open the passenger door.

"I'm not getting out," Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring out the front windshield. Beside him he heard Kakashi chuckle. Sasuke glanced up to see the man shaking his head and smiling.

"This seems awfully familiar."

Sasuke grumbled for another few seconds before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine! I'll go in! Happy now?"

"Very," Kakashi said, leading the way toward the house. Behind him Sasuke slumped, his hands in his pocket as he began to dread what he would find inside the house. "Naruto worked very hard on this." Sasuke groaned, that wasn't a good sign."

Kyuubi was barking before Sasuke had even reached the front door. He could hear the dog scratching and whining excitedly at the door.

Kakashi reached out, pressing the door bell before stepping to the side. Sasuke reluctantly stood beside him.

A moment later the door swung open to a loud chorus of "Surprise!"

Sasuke flinched as Kyuubi hurtled at him, leaping onto her back legs and covering his face in wet, happy kisses.

"Geroof!" Sasuke managed to say, trying his best to push the monster of a dog off of him. He took a step back, trying to escape as he heard laughing from inside the house. The laughter only increasing as Sasuke gave a girlish yelp as he tumbled off the small porch, landing in the grass behind him with Kyuubi straddling him.

"Fuck!" He shouted, lifting his arms to defend his face as the dog continued her ministrations. He could hear the laughter still coming from inside. A few moments later he felt as someone drug the dog away from him, allowing him enough time to scramble to his feet.

"Fuck you people!" He shouted angrily, pointing in the direction of the house as he wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to get the dog slobber from his eyes. This was _worse_ than he expected.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke let out another surprised yelp his eyes flying open, almost toppling to the ground again as Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck as he grinned. "I missed you, Sasuke!"

"You saw me last week, idiot!" Sasuke managed to spit out after he recovered somewhat from his latest attack.

"But I missed you, you bastard!" Naruto said, pouting as he took a step backwards. Sasuke snorted, shaking his head.

"Oi! Stop hogging him! We want to see him too!" Sasuke's eyes widened with panic as he watched Ino, Sakura and Sai push Naruto out of the way before enveloping him in a group hug.

"We missed you Sasuke!" Sakura said happily.

"You were gone so long! Ino piped in.

"Yeah! I missed your sexy ass!" Sai said, jumped as he felt his boys hand travel south.

"Sai!" The girls screeched in unison.

"What!?" Sai asked, looking confused at their reaction.

Sasuke took the distraction as an opportunity to wiggle his way free. Coughing as his lungs inhaled fresh air. The perfume hovering around the girls had been almost sickening. And he was pretty sure Sai had been wearing some as well.

Turning his back on the three of them, the girls not noticing as they lectured a scared looking Sai.

On the porch and around the doorway the rest of the group stood, watching with amusement. Sasuke was surprised to see Iruka standing amongst them, and he was even more surprised to see Kakashi's arm wrapped around the mans waist. He made a mental note to investigate this development later on.

In the mean time Sasuke made his way up onto the porch to join the rest. He nodded as Jiraiya clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him.

"So the bastards here, does that mean we can eat now?" Kiba piped up, his eyes looking eagerly from Naruto to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya laughed, "yeah, yeah. You can eat!"

"Yes!" Kiba shouted, turning and practically sprinting to the kitchen, Chouji hot on his heels.

"C-c-congratulations, S-Sasuke," Hinata stuttered as she approached him. She gave him a small smile, her eyes briefly meeting his before darting back to the floor.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"Yes! Congratulations, Sasuke! It is a great accomplishment! We are all very proud to know your youth shall no longer be wasted!" Lee piped in enthusiastically. Sasuke nodded, his eyes flicking to Hinata, unsure of how to take the boys enthusiasm. Hinata just laughed nervously, shrugging.

Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru all simply nodded as they filed past him, following the two boys into the kitchen.

The rest of the kids offered their congratulations as they followed the rest. Sasuke slowly followed suit. In the kitchen he was surprised to find a large buffet of food set up on the center island. Professional looking food spread on large platters.

Sasuke watched the group of kids hungrily divvying up the food. In the center of it all was Naruto, laughing and joking happily with his friends.

Sasuke hung back near the doorway, watching the mess in front of him. There was no way he was jumping in the middle of _that_.

Sasuke looked up as Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka fell in beside him, surveying the scene for their own.

"It's like a pack of wolves," Jiraiya said, laughing.

The three of them nodded in agreement.

"So, Sasuke," Iruka said, turning his attention to him with a smile. "It must be nice to see everyone again."

Sasuke nodded, "Actually it is." It was true, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed the group of misfits over his months away.

"They have a way of growing on you, that's for sure," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"So, Iruka," Sasuke said, his eyes falling on Kakashi's hand, which still rested on the other mans waist. "What brings you around today?"

Iruka blushed slightly, his eyes flicking to Kakashi, "Kakashi invited me."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh really… have you two been seeing each other much lately?"

Iruka's blush deepened. "You could say that…"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a full out grin as he turned his gaze to Kakashi. "So _that's_ why you're so happy!"

Iruka's face looked like it was on fire as Kakashi pulled him closer, resting his chin on the mans shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke," he said, watching Sasuke with his usual bored expression.

Sasuke snorted, he looked back to the group, most of whom had migrated into the living room.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't keep me up," he said with a wave of his hand as he made his way to the food. Behind him Kakashi smirked with amusement as he watched him. It was amazing how much the boy had changed in such a short period of time. He seemed more relaxed, and happier. He looked healthier as well, the bags which had always ringed his eyes were gone, his cheeks had filled in and his skin no longer held it's old sickly tint. The boy had make a complete one-eighty. Kakashi just hoped the boy could keep it up now that he was out of rehab and back in the real world.

"Oi! So, you're not a druggie anymore, are you bastard?" Kiba asked loudly from his spot on the floor as Sasuke walked into the room.

"Not anymore… is 'bastard' my new nickname now?" He asked, taking a seat beside Hinata and Shino on the couch.

"Yep! Seeing as we can't call you 'druggie' anymore."

"Great, I moved up!" Sasuke said sarcastically before digging into his food. It was hard for him to control himself enough not to bolt the whole plate down. It was definitely better than the cafeteria food he'd been eating for months.

Sasuke sat contentedly, listening to the group chatter happily around him. It was definitely a nice change to the quiet droning, moping and screaming he had been surrounded by at the center.

Eventually, once the group was done feeding, the party was moved downstairs where Kiba initiated a video game competition. With most of the group preoccupied with that Sasuke had a relatively peaceful evening watching the kids interact.

At some point Sai had come up, trying to get him to spill about his sexual preferences. Which Sasuke refused to share with the flamboyant boy, much to Sai's displeasure. After Sai finally gave up in his pursuits, deciding it was much more productive to gossip with Sakura and Ino, Naruto sat down beside him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Of course, loser." Sasuke smirked down at the boy. "This is the most fun I've had in months." He watched Naruto's face light up.

"I'm glad!"

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the group. Naruto laughed to himself as he heard Kiba cursing violently at Shikamaru, who had apparently beaten him once again.

"So, are you going to be okay from now on?" Naruto asked suddenly, stroking the top of Kyuubi's head idly.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…" He answered honestly. He knew the next few weeks were going to be the hardest for him. With so much freedom it would be easy for him to slip back into his old routine. Not that he wanted to, he was rather enjoying his new, sober lifestyle. But he wasn't going to lie to himself. He knew he was weak, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed up again. "We'll see soon…"

* * *

**A/N:** So, in light of the fact that I in no way speak Japanese I decided to save the embarressment and not use Japanese in my story. With that being said, 'loser' and 'idiot' can be translated to 'dobe' and 'bastard' is obviously 'teme'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So Sasuke, how's everything been?" The purple haired lady asked.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to sigh. He rested his chin on his hand, looking away.

"Suckish," he said unenthusiastically. The last few weeks had _truly_ been suckish. Kakashi was cracking down about his school work, making him stay after and see tutors, as well as nightly study sessions with Naruto and other members of the pack. If Sasuke could pass all of his classes this semester he would be able to graduate on time, though just barely. He also had group therapy twice a week and one on one therapy three times a week.

On top of that it had begun to get increasingly more difficult to keep himself from picking up the phone and calling Kabuto or Suigetsu. Even with the medication he was on his body had begun to crave another fix. It would be so easy for him to do it too. Everything his body wanted was only a phone call away.

"Really now?"

Sasuke nodded, "Kakashi's being a hard ass, Naruto's as loud and obnoxious as ever. Kiba's still an ass and Suigetsu won't stop calling me."

"Suigetsu? You told him you were out?" Anko asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Sasuke shrugged, shaking his head. "I ran into one of his roommates, Karin, at the grocery store with Kakashi." He shuddered remembering with encounter. "She must have mentioned it to him."

Anko nodded in understanding. "Have you talked to him at all?"

"No." He had refused to answer the boys calls and even his texts. He knew what would happen if he did. Even so though, the boy was wearing him down, it was so tempting to pick up the phone when he called; to give in once more. Sasuke knew it was still a matter of time before he did. He was weak, he couldn't resist for long.

"Good. Why not?"

"I don't want to give up yet…"

"Yet?"

Sasuke said nothing as he gazed at the floor, not meeting the woman's eyes.

When he didn't answer she sighed softly. "Sasuke, you _need_ to stop thinking like this. Do you want things to go back to the way they were?"

Sasuke shook his head, still avoiding her eyes.

"Then you need to stop thinking that way. You have to believe in yourself, because if you don't than you _will_ fail."

Sasuke nodded silently. He knew she was right but he knew how weak he was. He knew that no matter what he thought about himself he would fail in the end. So what was the point in pretending he didn't know?

* * *

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour and a half. Stay out of trouble and be careful. You know how the mall is on Friday nights."

The three of them nodded, unbuckling their seatbelts and climbing from the car. "I'll call when I'm out front."

Sasuke nodded, closing the door behind him. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Naruto and Gaara to join him. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he followed them into the building. He sighed as he eyed the crowds around them, the mall was loud with the chattering of teenagers and other guests. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Naruto had insisted on doing this today. The trip could have easily waited a day or two in his book.

"So where do you guys need to go?" Naruto asked, turning his head back as Kyuubi led her master through the crowds.

"I need to get a new pair pf shoes." Sasuke said, looking down at his feet. It was true, his chucks were on their last leg, barely holding themselves together.

"There's a new books I wanted to get," Gaara said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, I need to Pac-sun then I want to go get this movie that just came out. Want to meet in the food court in forty-five minutes?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. Gaara grunted in affirmation.

"Kay. See you then!" Naruto gave Kyuubi a command before disappearing in to the crowd. Gaara gave him a nod before going on his way.

Sasuke looked after the two of them for a moment before turning and making his way to the nearest shoe store. The place was a mad house and he wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

Pushing his way through the isles of people he found the chucks, digging out a pair in his size before standing and looking toward the registers.

As he did he froze. Standing in line was none other than Suigetsu. The boy hadn't seen him as he spoke with his roommate Jugo. Sasuke fought with himself, debating whether he should just leave and get his shoes somewhere else or if he should just suck it up and deal with the fact that the boy was here.

Finally he pushed his way through, getting at the back of the line. Suigetsu hadn't noticed him yet, his attention focused on his money. His hands were shaking badly as he struggled to count out the correct amount. Eventually Jugo took the money from him, handing the cashier the right amount without a word.

Sasuke stood with his eyes downcast and his back towards him as Suigetsu turned and left the store, fighting the urge to call out to the boy. He let out a sigh of relief when the boy didn't stop. He was proud of himself for not giving in. Maybe he was stronger than he thought.

After he paid for his shoes he turned and made his way back out into the mall.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke froze, his body stiffening as he recognized the voice. "What the hell's going on?" Suigetsu asked, coming to stand beside him. Jugo trailed after his roommate. "You ignoring me?"

"No," Sasuke said stiffly, he took a step forward, trying to get away. He didn't want to be around the boy, he wouldn't be able to control himself for long.

"Yes you are!" Suigetsu spat, sounding angry. "You've been ignoring all my calls, you won't respond to my texts, what the hell's wrong? Don't say those jackasses fixed you or something!"

"What if they did?" Sasuke said softly, not looking him in the eye.

Suigetsu gapped in amazement. "No, you're as fucked up as me! They couldn't have fixed you!"

Sasuke could feel his anger rising, he clenched his fists shut. "What if they did?" he repeated.

Suigetsu looked both amazed and angry. He stared at Sasuke for a moment before reaching out and grabbing him by the hand.

"Hey!" Sasuke said sharply as the boy led him through the crowd.

"I'll see you later, Jugo!" He said over his shoulder as he stomped forward.

Sasuke struggled briefly, fuming when he couldn't pull his hand away. He glared at the back of the boys white head as he followed him.

Finally Suigetsu came to a stop in a deserted hallway leading to the janitors closet. The rumble of the mall could be heard from around the corner but no one even glanced their way.

His eyes widened as Suigetsu stopped, swinging him around and pressing his lips urgently against his own. Sasuke tried to pull free but the boy pushed hard, backing him against the wall as his hands came up and under his shirt.

Sasuke gasped as he felt the boys cold hands against his skin. Despite his attempts to resist he felt a moan come from his mouth as Suigetsu pulled away, latching onto his neck. He felt his breath becoming ragged as the white haired boy ground against him, his fingers teasing his nipples beneath his shirt. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep quiet.

After a few minutes Suigetsu moved back up, his tongue pushing its way into Sasuke's mouth as his hands came to rest on his hips.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as Suigetsu finally pulled away. The boys advance had caught him off guard, causing him to lower his defenses. He watched as the boy dug into his pocket, pulling out two syringes.

Suigetsu looked up at him, smirking a moment later.

"I knew they couldn't have fixed you." It took Sasuke a moment to realize what he meant. Sasuke had been staring at the needles intently, a glazed look in his face. "Like I said, you're as fucked up as me. There's no fixing guys like us."

Sasuke watched as he grabbed him by the arm, flipping it over so the inside of his elbow was facing up. He tried to fight against him but his body wouldn't move. He watched as the end of the needle punctured his skin, the liquid flowing into him.

For a moment he wondered what Naruto would do when he found out what he'd done but then the drugs began to take effect, sweeping his worries away.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer decided to attempt suicide close to two weeks ago. He's still in the hospital, aka the universities help desk, but because of snowmageddon they haven't had a chance to look at him yet. At the moment my father's letting be borrow one of his computers so hopefully next chapter won't take so long. Oh and sorry this one's so short! It seemed like a good place to stop.

Oh and while I'm here. Everyone should check out my new story, it's called My Luv. It's about Hinata, lol. It's going to be a short one (only two or three chapters) But I like where it's going so you guys should check it out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"There he is," Gaara said, staring out across the food court. Naruto perked up.

"Finally! The bastards late!" He complained loudly. At his feet Kyuubi lifted her head, her eyes locking onto Sasuke.

"He's twitching…" Gaara said, his voice low. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the raven stumble in their direction. The boys eyes were glazed over, his mind obviously in another place.

Glancing over at Naruto Gaara watched the boys face paled.

"W-what?" He asked. No, Sasuke couldn't have! He thought to himself.

"He's high," Gaara growled. The red head felt his anger rise as he watched Naruto's face fall, twisting with betrayal. Turning his eyes back to Sasuke he glared, how _dare _he hurt Naruto again. Gaara wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into the raven but he knew that would only upset Naruto further so he contented himself with shooting daggers at the boy with his eyes.

"Hey guys," Sasuke slurred as he dropped himself into a chair beside the others.

"What's-" He started, stopping as Naruto stood abruptly. Barking an order to Kyuubi he hurried away, disappearing into the crowded mall.

Sasuke stared after him, a confused look on his face.

"What's up his ass?" He asked, turning his dull eyes to Gaara. He shrunk back as he saw the red head glowering down at him.

"I'll never understand what he see's in someone like you," turning he followed Naruto into the crowd, leaving Sasuke staring after him.

* * *

They all refused to look at him. Sasuke glanced back, Naruto and Gaara had their heads turned towards the windows. Kakashi stared through the windshield, a disappointed look on his face.

Sasuke tapped his finger against his leg anxiously. The tense atmosphere was strangling him. The bliss he had felt when the drugs had taken hold was gone now, replaced by a hollow feeling.

He had screwed up.

Even in his altered state he knew this.

Sinking down into his seat he wondered what Kakashi had in store for him when they got him. He hoped he wasn't going to send him back to rehab. He didn't want to go back.

Glancing back again he looked to Naruto. The blonds face was blank, emotionless. If the boys actions at the mall had shown Sasuke that Naruto was upset with him but the fact that the blonds face held no emotions, not anger, not disappointment, not nothing really hit it home. I screwed up big time, Sasuke thought.

Without realizing it he kept glancing back at the blond every few seconds, as if hoping the boy would say something, confront him and tell him the messed up. The silent treatment was driving him insane!

Kakashi dropped Naruto and Gaara off at Jiraiya's finally, pulling into his own driveway several seconds later.

Without a word the man climbed from the car. Once inside the house he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Sasuke feeling helpless and more alone that he had felt in a long while.

* * *

Sasuke slunk down the stairs, feeling as helpless as he had the night before.

He had had a long night, to put it mildly. After Kakashi had left him alone he had ended up in his own room, fighting the terrors and guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. At the time he couldn't help but feel as if the silent treatment Kakashi was giving him and the look on Naruto's face had meant they had finally given up on him. That they had finally decided to abandon him, like everyone else in his life had.

And he still couldn't help but feel these things. He struggled to imagine what would happen to him without Kakashi and Naruto there to help him. He hadn't realized _just _how dependent on them he had become in the past months. It went against his loner nature but he knew he would be nothing without the two of them to help him along.

And he had ruined it. He had hurt them by giving into his old habits.

He wouldn't blame them if they did leave him.

Trudging into the kitchen Sasuke sat down at the table, glancing at Kakashi who stood pulling food from the fridge, his back to him, before laying his head on his arm and closing his eyes.

After a few moments he heard food begin to cook on the stove and a few minutes later a plate being set in front of him.

Lifting his head slowly he saw a plate of food before him, Kakashi eating opposite of him, his eyes not leaving his food.

The two of them ate in silence for several minutes. Sasuke tried desperately to think of something to say.

Finally Kakashi finished, standing, about to take his plate to the sink.

"W-wait!" Sasuke said quickly. Slowly Kakashi turned to look down at him, his eyes indifferent.

"I-I'm sorry," Sasuke said, averting his eyes. "I screwed up."

Kakashi stared down at him for several long seconds. "Yes you did," he said. Sasuke watched as the man walked to the sink, washing his plate in silence before returning to the table.

"Are you going to do it again?"

Sasuke shook his head frantically. "No, I never want to it again. It wasn't like before. I couldn't help but think I had ruined everything. That you guys were going to send be away like everyone else in my life has. I saw how much it hurt Naruto. I feel horrible for it. Naruto's my first real friend… I don't want to hurt him like that again…" He admitted quietly. It was true, he may complain about the blond but he was his first real friend. Everyone else in Sasuke's life had used him, taking what they needed before tossing him aside. Naruto was the first person to try and be his friend just for the sake of being friends. And Sasuke honestly didn't know what he would do without him.

"No, I don't want to go to put anyone through it again. " He looked Kakashi in the eyes, trying desperately to make the man believe him. "I promise never to do it again."

Kakashi stared back at him, not saying anything. Sasuke squirmed, waiting for Kakashi's reply. Finally the man looked down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know you wont," Kakashi finally said.

Sasuke watched him, relief spreading through him. After a moment he sighed and smiled.

"What are you going to do about Naruto?"

Sasuke's face fell once more.

"You really did hurt him. Badly."

"I know…" Sasuke said softly looking down at the table.

"You need to talk to him."

"But what am I supposed to say?" He asked desperately, leaning forward he wound his hands in his hair.

"Tell him what you told me." Kakashi said softly. He watched Sasuke with sympathetic eyes. "He'll forgive you."

"You think so?" He asked doubtfully. He looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, smiling softly. "Of course."

Sasuke hesitated, thinking it over. "I'll be back later." He said standing and hurrying out of the room. Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke hurry away. He wondered when Sasuke would realize his real feelings for Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke knocked loudly on the Naruto's front door. Shifting anxiously from foot to foot he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Just listen to Kakashi, he knows Naruto. He knows what he's talking about.

He was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Hello?" Naruto asked politely. At his side Kyuubi wagged her tail, stepping forward and running her tongue over his hand. Without thinking Sasuke reached out, ruffling her ears, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Naruto," he said. As soon as the boy heard his voice his face fell, reforming a moment later in the same emotionless face as the night before.

"Naruto I screwed up. I screwed up bad." Naruto said nothing as he stood motionless in the door way. At his side Kyuubi's tail fell still, lifting her head her eyes flickered between the two of them as she sensed the tense atmosphere.

"You have no idea how badly I feel about it. And I promise never to do it again! After last night I promise I'll never touch another cigarette, another needle another anything. I don't want to have anything to do with any of them," he was rambling. He didn't know what to say, he was becoming more and more flustered by Naruto's indifferent face.

"I hurt you. I know I did. And I'm sorry I did. You're my first friend _ever_. I know I may complain about you. I know I may call you an idiot and say your annoying and how I wish I didn't hang around with you. I don't mean it though! Not even the slightest! I've never had a friend before, I don't know how I'm supposed to act anymore." Stop talking! He thought, you're rambling shut up!

"Please Naruto, I screwed up. I hurt you. But please forgive me. Please believe me when I say I'll never do it again!"

Sasuke stood panting on the front door step watching Naruto with large, desperate eyes. Kyuubi stood between them, whining softly as she looked back and forth between them. Naruto stood motionless, as impassive as ever.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said timidly after a few long, silent moments.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked, his voice cold.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He was too shocked to say anything. After a moment Naruto turned, ready to make his way back into the house.

Sasuke thought frantically. What do I do now?!

"Naruto!" He said desperately, reaching out he grabbed the boys wrist, pulling him to a stop and spinning him back towards him. All the while trying hysterically to think of what to do next.

At a lose he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

Leaning forward he pushed his lips roughly against Naruto's.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm trying to figure out what my next cosplay should be, I'm leaning towards either Xion from KH or either Japan or China from Axis Powers Hetalia. Anyone got any suggestions because I'm going insane trying to find someone to cosplay as? xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. Beneath his lips he felt Naruto stiffen, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

The two of them stood motionless. Sasuke's brain ran frantically trying to figure out what in the world had possessed him to _kiss_ Naruto and what the hell he should do now.

Naruto stood rigid, the emotionless mask he had been wearing was gone, replaced by a stunned look.

Before Sasuke could do anything though Naruto shoved him away with a gasp, nearly pushing him off the porch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as Naruto spun, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"How'd it-" Kakashi started.

"GRAH!" Sasuke screamed, locking his hands around his head. Planting himself down and slamming his head against the table.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the boy. Across the table Iruka cocked an eyebrow, looking worried. The man had woken while Sasuke was gone, joining Kakashi in the kitchen.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"I kissed him!" Sasuke shouted, hitting his head against the table repeatedly as he groaned in despair.

The men's eyes widened, and Kakashi quickly reached out, stopping Sasuke from hurting himself.

"Calm down, Sasuke, and tell us what happened."

"I kissed him!" Sasuke said again, his voice softening slightly. He stood again, pacing back and forth around the kitchen. Kakashi and Iruka's eyes never left him.

"I don't know why but I did and now I ruined everything. He definitely hates me now. I screwed up twice and now he never wants to see me again. What am I going to do? Why the hell did I have to kiss him!" Sasuke said in one long breath. He didn't even notice as tears began to fall from his eyes. All he could think about was how much he had screwed up. He had ruined everything.

Kakashi stood, stopping Sasuke as he paced and sitting him back down at the table.

"Deep breaths, Sasuke." He instructed, kneeling before the boy. Sasuke drew a few shaky breaths. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I did what you told me to. I told him what I told you but he wouldn't say anything. I begged him and he just stood there, with this expression like he never wanted to see me again. Finally he asked if I was done and tried to leave. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him. I kissed him and ruined everything." Leaning forward Sasuke sobbed into his hands.

He had never expected it to hurt this much. He hadn't know just how much he cared about Naruto until the boy had turned his back on him.

Kakashi watched Sasuke, he had seen Sasuke at some of his worst. But seeing the boy like this was almost too much for him.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sniffed after a few moments. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you love him…"

Sasuke froze for a moment, Kakashi's words sinking in. He fought for a moment, he couldn't be in love. There was no way. But finally he gave in, nodding is head in silence.

Why else would it hurt so much? He was in love with Naruto.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Iruka asked, watching Kakashi with worried eyes. Kakashi had gotten the boy to sleep. Sasuke was exhausted so it was too hard to convince him.

Kakashi nodded. "He's taking it hard. I'm going to go talk to Naruto. I'm sure he's as freaked out as Sasuke."

Iruka nodded, standing and making his way to Kakashi. Wrapping his arms around the mans waist he buried his face in his chest.

"I don't like seeing him like this," Kakashi said, holding Iruka against him.

"I know…"

"He's had a hard life, it hasn't been fair to him…" he rested his cheek against Iruka's hair. "I don't want to see him hurt again."

Iruka said nothing as the two of them stood there holding each other.

After a few minutes Kakashi pulled back. Lifting Iruka's chin he kissed him gently, the fabric of his mask separating them. Reminding him he still had his own issues to work out as well.

If I can fix things between Sasuke and Naruto then I'll show Iruka tonight. He thought to himself. He's been so patient and I've been so selfish. He deserves to know what's under this mask.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you keep an eye on Sasuke while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi said softly, pushing the bedroom door open. The room was a mess, the boys belongings were strewn everywhere. Clothes were torn from the closet, his bookshelf over turned and his bedding in disarray. It was obvious the boy had gone on some sort of a rampage.

Naruto sat on his bed, his back to the corner of the room. He held his head in his arms, his forehead resting on his knees. Beside him Kyuubi sat, her head on her paws. The dog watched as he entered the room.

"Naruto?" He asked again. Naruto said nothing as he sat motionless. The only indication that he was alive at all was the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed and the occasional sniff.

"Naruto, what's going on?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know," the boy said, his voice rough.

"Why didn't you forgive Sasuke for last night?"

"I do forgive him…"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I shouldn't have forgiven him," he said after a few moments. "I shouldn't forgive him but I do…"

"You should tell him… he needs to hear it… he's convinced you hate him. That you never want to see him again."

"I don't hate him. I hate what he did, but I could never hate him…"

The two of them fell silent.

"He kissed me…" Naruto said after a few moments. Kakashi couldn't tell if Naruto was pleased or upset with the fact. "I'm so confused. Does he really like me or was he just trying to get me to listen to him?

"He loves you…"

Naruto lifted his head finally, his glasses were off, his scars in plain sight. He looked shocked. "He does?" He asked, his voice soft and disbelieving.

"Yeah… I know he'll be too shy, or stubborn, to tell you himself."

Naruto's face fell a moment later. "I screwed up too, didn't I? I should have just told him I had forgiven him instead of acting like a jack ass…" He said in despair. "Kakashi, how do I fix this?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, falling silent as he let the boy think.

After a silent minute Naruto scooted off the bed.

"Kakashi, can you help me with something?"

* * *

"Ugggnnnn…." Sasuke groaned as he dropped onto the couch. His head was throbbing painfully as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was exhausted despite the several hours of sleep he had gotten. He had finally been shaken away by Iruka several minutes earlier. The man said he had been screaming and crying in his sleep. He had been having nightmares again.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. Before he had come downstairs he had glanced briefly in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, resembling matted fur. Tear stains marked his face, and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He was an absolute mess.

The house was quiet around him as he sat there, Iruka sipped coffee in the kitchen, reading a book he had taken from Kakashi's collection. Sasuke hadn't heard or seen the man since he had woken up.

He wondered briefly about where the silver haired man could have gotten to. He would have asked Iruka if he had been able to summon the energy to move. That not being an option however he opted to try his best not to think about the situation. Which was difficult, he didn't have much else _to_ think about.

After a few long minutes he finally gave in. Climbing slowly to his feet he began to make his way to the kitchen, ready to ask Iruka for some sort of sleeping medication so he could pass out once more.

But before he could make it to the kitchen the front door swung open.

"Stay right here, I'll go get him," Kakashi said before turning to the door. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing in the foyer, his hair a mess and his pajama's wrinkled. From outside he heard a voice mutter embarrassedly, "this is so fucking cliché…"

"Never mind, actually," Kakashi said over his shoulder. "Sasuke could you come here for a minute?"

Sasuke cocked an eye brow, padding forward. He froze as he saw Naruto standing on the front porch. What was going on?

"I'll leave to two of to talk then," Kakashi said, quickly disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. Sasuke looked after him, silently willing the man to come back. He didn't want to be alone with Naruto after what had happened.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, his face flushing slightly. He shifted awkwardly, one hand behind his back. "I-I uhh… I'm sorry…" He stuttered. Pulling his hand from behind his back he held out a small bouquet of roses.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared down at the flowers. His mouth fell open as he tried to figure out what was going on. Naruto was supposed to hate him. He was supposed to yell at him, slap him for what he had done. Not give him roses!

With shaking hands he reached out, taking the flowers from the blond.

"I don't hate you, Sasuke. I should have said so this morning… I'm sorry I didn't…"

Sasuke's eyes were still fixed on the roses. He held him softly, as if they were the most delicate things in the world. No one had ever given him roses before.

"Roses…" Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's face flushed deeper, he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Yeah… I know flowers are cliché and everything but I gave you the wrong idea this morning… I wanted to make it up to you some how… So uhh… I was wondering it you maybe want to go out sometime or something?" He asked timidly, his hand rubbing the back of his hands.

Sasuke felt tears of relief spring to his eyes. He hadn't ruined everything!

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a few silent moments.

"Naruto," Sasuke choked out. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the boys neck, burying his face in is shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he felt Sasuke give a shuddering sob.

"Yes," Sasuke said, his voice thick. "Yes I would love to."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted. I had a bunch of tests last week and some more on monday so I've been focused on studying and planning out my next two costumes. I'm making a faun costume for Renn Fest and I'm going to start my new fursuit! My goal is to have a partial fursuit of my character Tricks for Halloween. I'll probably post pictures of both costumes on Deviantart as I work on them if your interested, lol.


End file.
